See What Happens When
by mandapandabug
Summary: they say love can withstand any and all hardships. can it even stand through the strongest force, death? even when that love has still yet to develop? remember to always look behind the mask of one's inner self before judging love and hate. SetoJou
1. Lay Down Your Sweet and Weary Head

A/N: Hello!! And welcome to my first fic, EVER please tell me what you think! 

ALL reviews are welcome because if you flame me your review will still count as a review on my list of review. And it's not like anyone but me reads the reviews so people will just think that I get all good ones (my friend is like that) and your flame won't stop me from writing this so your goal for the flame won't happen.

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! And all the other stuff in this fic is barrowed and belongs to someone else, others, not me, people get it so don't sue me because with this disclaimer my lawyers will kick your lawyers... butts;

Warnings: yaoi/shounen ai, abuse, some ooc-ness (but I think that if this stuff really happened in the shows and stuff the characters would respond the same.. it's just other people don't think that) I'll try to keep them in character as best I can. Also this is an R fic so there's some bad lingo and stuff. At the end you may also get some tears in your eyes I almost did just thinking of the ending.

Fuller summary: when Jou and Seto see behind each other's masks they start to fall for one another. Can true love really withstand all obstacles? Even death? (A/N- not really fuller but describes a bit more.... I guess)

Couples: Jou/Seto is the main one. Some others like Yami/Hakari you can tell me others in a review if you want but my muses (that's what I call the voices in my head that give me my ideas. They have some credits already)

[#]- stuff said about the topic at the end of each chapter

Blah - hakaris to yamis

BLAH yamis to hakaris

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

- Scene change

A/N- next chapter the beginning won't be so long ok? ; Well on with the fic

On one rainy, cold morning, caramel eyes [1] eyes tried blinking their way through the rain. "Well this is great," Jou signed as more rain assaulted his eyes. Jou was right in front of the school, and for once on time (even though he had to run half of the way to get there at that time) 'at least dad isn't to stupid when he's drunk and knows that if he bruises my face or any place open in my uniform people well suspect him,' thought Jou as he turned onto the path in front of the school. But as Jou finished his train of thought he felt someone push him into the grass on the side of the sidewalk, but because of the rain, it was all muddy.

"Move out of my way mutt," Jou knew that voice anywhere. Kaiba.

"What the hell was that for bastard!" Jou yelled very pissed off like.

"Well," Kaiba started. "You were in my way so I made it so you're in your place, and you're out of the way for others. I'm just caring like that."

"Like hell you are! I only have one uniform!!!"

"It's not my fault the dog doesn't have money for more then one uniform."

"That's it Kaiba!!!" Jou was about to lunge at the older boy, but Kaiba started to walk away.

'If Jou were more like that then happy and peppy when around his friends I'd like him a lot more. I mean he looks really hot in all the mud and with that angry face on just the personality. But it's weird that he's only like that around his friends.' Kaiba's thoughts wondered and he walked in to the school looking back and the puppy caked in mud and all wet.

'If Kaiba were a little nicer and not a sadistic, bastard I'd like him a lot more. I mean he's good looking, rich, and smart.' Jou thought as he tried getting the excess mud off while running to not be late for first period.

Jou skidded into class just as the bell rang. "Jou", [2] the teacher sighed. She was use to this because she was Jou's first period. "Why are you all muddy?"

"Well you see teach. I uhh...." Jou didn't feel like ratting Kaiba out even thought he hated the guy.

"It's ok you just can't sit at your sit with all that mud on your butt." The call exploded with laughter as Jou got redder. "Please sit on the floor in front of the T.V. it's a good thing I have a towel you can sit on." She got the towel and laid it on the floor in front of the T.V. "ok class since we already took the end of the year test in this class and there's nothing else to do for the next few days before summer I decided that we could watch a movie [3]. Now these movies are all about a different culture so we aren't really off topic [4]. You know just in case the principal comes in."

The class all cheered for their good luck except Jou (who was still embarrassed about the butt thing) and Kaiba (who doesn't really care what they do because he won't be paying any attention anyways. You know he has work stuff to do. A very busy man is he). She really was everyone's favorite teacher that year.

"Now, I have picked out the movies that we can chose from. We're probably going to be able to watch all of both but you can choose the order ok? You know because the one we watch 2nd we may not be able to watch" the teacher started to read their chooses. "We have one live action and anther is animated and it's strange because the names of movies almost sound the same but there very different. Ok the first one I chose is Moulin Rouge. This story is about the bohemian revolution in France. It also it a musical and is very sad but also funny. It's a very sweet story and I think that we are mature enough to watch it. Why you may ask. Well because it's about prostitutes and some bad moments. The next movie is called Mulan and it's about the Hung Dynasty [5] in China and a girl who serves in the army for her injured father and finds love. Now this is a Disney movie so it's made for younger kids but it's still one of my favorites. Now you get to choose the one that we'll watch first now. Ok put your head on the desk and Jou, just don't look behind you ok? Right."

Everyone in the class put their head down on their desk and Jou looked forward and closed his eyes. Kaiba waited until everyone had his or her eyes closed or head down before complying with the teacher's request.

"Ok class rise your fist if you want Moulin Rouge to be the first movie and rise all five fingers if you want to watch Mulan"

A/N: there you have it the first chapter of my first story ever I hope you liked it and well be kind enough to leave some kind of review for me especially those of you who I've reviewed. Please return the favor for this story. Now here are the number thingies... yeaaaaah.

[1]- 'one rainy, cold morning caramel eyes...' you know the saying eye candy. Well caramel eyes. Get it. Lol I love that one. I was reading a story (a few say Jou has caramel eyes) and I was like eye candy hehe yeah I thought it was funny.

[2]- 'Jou' – ok I'm not good with the 'san' 'kun' 'sama' so I'm going with just calling them by their names.

[3]- everyone is going to be staying with their first period teachers all day because no one is doing anything in school. They took all the end of the year tests so they get to relax until summer but the principal thinks everyone is going to still be working.

[4]- Jou's first period will be world studies for the sake of this fic.

[5]- 'Hung Dynasty' –if this isn't the right dynasty then tell me in a review please and thank you.

WHEN YOU REVIEW (PLEASE REVIEW ME I DON'T CARE IF IT'S A FLAME JUST REVIEW) YOU CAN TELL ME WHAT YOU VOTED FOR AS THE FIRST MOVIE TO WATCH AND WHATEVER MOVIE WINS I'LL PUT IN THE STORY AS THE FIRST BECAUSE I CAN WORK WITH EITHER ONE FIRST OR SECOND.

Voice in head- that wasn't tooooo bad but you could do better.

Me- don't tell me that, it's my muses fault go yell at them to make my story better or I can tell them telepathically.

VIH- suuuuuuure you do that and I'll tell them to review. REVIEW YOU FOOL AND MAKE IT A GOOD REVIEW. You know if it's a flame then make it a good flame not something like 'that sucked' because I'll laugh at your pathetic attempt to flame and if it's a good review don't be like 'that was good' and that's it we would like to know more then that if you don't' mind because if that's all you say then we'll think that you hated it. Ok I'm done now review... yeah bye.

Me- . it didn't work ouch my head hurts.


	2. Safe In My Arms, You're Only Sleeping

[Disclaimer, warnings, ECT. Are at the first chapter I'm not typing them again. Also the first chapters title is 'You and I will meet again']

Voice in head- that's because you're a lazy ass

Me- hey!!! Oh well now review responses yeah!!!! I get reviews!!! I was expecting like 1 but not 6!!

To Yami Night Grey- thank you and I'm writing see write, write, write. (Voice in head- what did I say about short pathetic reviews like that!!!!!)

To Death's Angel- O.O... O.o.... o.o wow... ummm I'm glad you like it but I'll try to have lemon in farther in the future chapters but they won't be that juicy I'm sorry but that isn't my strong point but I'll have some detail and I'll let your imagination do he juicing ok? Thank you

To Macbeth's Mistress- thank you (Voice in head- ANOTHER SHORTY HUH? This was even shorter then that yami's one po-thet-ic) that's not even how you spell it ;;;; please ignore her she tends to lose control and ruin her room in my head when she gets like this ;;;;

To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- (voice in head- your name is longer then the review.... WHAT'S WRONG WI-) hides baseball bat that just knocked voice out ;;;; I'm sorry about that thank you for the kind works (VIH- .O ouch)

To MotherCHOWGoddess- 'allo to you to I'm a MR fan but I don't mind if you don't like it or 'abhore' it (VIH- what the hell is a 'abhore'? oh you mean abhor there's no e.) shut up!!! It was a long review you should like this person! (VIH- right good job person for a long review I do like you the most now) what does JMHO stand for? I think it's just my ---- opinion but I don't know what the h is! Help me out here!! Thank you for the review I won't ask what the experience's are I don't want to butt in.

To May- it's rated for later chapters and maybe this one I don't know. I watched Mulan 50 times or more (me and my sister) when we first got it but we did that for every movie we would get. Thank you for the review

Me- we had a stale mate in the votes for which goes first so I'll have to chose sorry if you don't like the chose.

VIH- here's the next chapter you all wanted for some reason. **Whacked again** .O

Safe In My Arms You're Only Sleeping [1] 

"Ok class I have the votes and we're watching Mulan first ok? Now we're going to start the movie tomorrow ok?" the teacher stated. "For now you can all go talk or read or something until the bell rings [2]."

The class all hurried out of their seats to their friends. "Jou man you're all dry and crusty. That's gross," Honda said. 'Thanks Hon now I can see why you're my best friend' Jou thought.

"Yeah what happened?" asked Yugi.

"I fell and landed in some mud on the side of the side walk," Jou stated. 'I hate lying to my friends but I've gotten so good at it now it just slips off the tongue. And why am I making excuses for Seto... I mean Kaiba yeah...'

Kaiba heard Jou's lie, 'why didn't he rat me out... maybe he's not as bad as I thought.' But just then the bell rang. Kaiba walked out of the room still in Jou induced thoughts. 'Good thing the limos here.' I need to work and get Jou out of my head.'

"Hey Jou," Yugi started. "Are you doing anything over summer?"

"No I can't, why?" replied Jou.

"Yami and I are going to a beach house for the week and we leave tomorrow. So I won't be there at school."

"That reminds me," Anzu blurted. "I'm going to the Bahamas and leaving tomorrow to!! Isn't that cool. It was so unexpected. I mean my dad just told us yesterday!"

"Wow that's cool Anzu. And I'm going to visit my grandparents in Florida and won't be here either." Honda said.

"Oh... well I'll miss you guys at school," Jou was saddened by the fact that he didn't have anyone but a drunk father.

"Yeah Jou sorry you're gunna' be all alone there." Honda said.

Anzu, Honda and Yugi went their separate ways and Jou was alone.

'I don't want to go home until I have to.' Jou hates going home to many bad memories there. So he goes to the most secluded area in the park. 'It's beautiful out' thought Jou as he got his sketchpad out. He loved to draw but no one knew that. 'And if dad found out that I'm a drawer he'd beat me worse' Jou's dad believes that only girly men draw and he hates girly people.

After about 3 hours of drawing and napping Jou decided to get home so his dad wasn't there first. 'Don't want that to happen again,' thought Jou while he was running.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he never noticed a guy standing in front of him. He was a huge man with a go-tee and a very brawn body. And, since he was standing right at the exit of the ally, and Jou wasn't paying attention, he ran right into the man.

He easily caught Jou before he (Jou) fell back from the sheer force of the impact. "Hello," the man said with a funny accent that Jou couldn't place.

"Ummm hi. Sorry for running into you like that. I'll just leave now." Jou was going to leave but the man was still holding him. "Umm you could let go now I won't fall."

"No I don't think my boss would like it if I let such a cutie go."

"WHAT!!" Jou would have started screaming but the man had his hand over Jou's mouth.

"You looked like you were in a hurry so this won't take long"

"MMM MO SMOBMM MO!!!" but Jou's yells were no more then a muffle with the man's hand over his mouth. 'Oh my god he's.. he's going to take me to his boss? What's that about!!! And cutie? Oh no... they aren't not they wouldn't... rape?' with that thought Jou took the man off guard and kicked him hard in the groin. While the man let go of Jou he ran for it without a second look back.

'This'll be another all-nighter' thought Kaiba as he looked at the work for the new graphics in the duel discs.

"Seto you need to sleep tonight," Mokuba said while barging into Seto's office.

"Mokuba do you see this house and your room over across the hall, and the swimming pool." Mokuba nodded confused like. "Well that all is here and well stay here because I don't sleep and work so much. With out me here working we'd have nothing so don't tell me what to do ok?"

"Seto you need a girlfriend or boyfriend. Maybe then you'll sleep." At that Seto's eyes bulged out of his head. 'Did he just say that? Does he even know the mean behind what he said?'

"Mokuba go to your room and stay there!!!!" Seto yelled as Mokuba ran out of his room giggling like a mad man. 'I need to limit his T.V. time or monitor what he does. I hope he doesn't become some henite freak.... Wait did he say 'or boyfriend' does he think I'm gay... **well you do think a lot about Jou a lot** who said that **your conscience sorry I haven't been here for awhile but I'm here now to help with the Jou thing** what 'Jou thing' there is not 'Jou thing' he's just so happy, peppy wanna-be cheerleader. **I don't think that's really what he acts like I think that that it a cover up for his really personality. Maybe to cover up his pain inside?** Yeah right. **Why is that so hard to believe? You coevr up you're true self with a mask of hatred. Maybe his is happy, peppy, and stupid. I mean he really isn't that dumb you saw his end of the year test scores they were above average.** Not that above. **Why don't you talk to him tomorrow when his friends aren't there to bug you or him? Maybe he'll be himself.** Why won't his friends be there? **Ummmm I... uuuu... you didn't hear that from me**. Maybe I well talk to him he didn't look to good yesterday morning. Maybe something is wrong that he has to cover up. I mean why would he lie about my pushing him in the mud. And I know no one can fall off of the stairs that many times [3].'

Jou was trying to be as quite as a mouse when he got home just incase his dad was home. But, just his luck his dad was home and conscious, oh and let's not forget drunk.

"Wheres were you boy! I tol' yo to be home before I's got home!" Jou's dad was slurring his words together he was so drunk. 'Damn it all' thought Jou.

"This isn't my home!" Jou covered his mouth right after saying that. 'Why did I just say that now I'll get it even worse!'

"What'd yo' jus' say to me boy!!" Jou didn't answer. "I'll teach you to disobey me!" and with that he through his beer bottle at Jou, and it hit dead on the back of Jou's head knocking him to the ground. "You little brat. You know it's your fault my life is miserable. You made my wife leave me and you made your sister leave too. She never liked you."

"That's a lie!" but that only made Jou's dad even angrier.

"No it ain't now say it's your fault!!"

"NEVER!!" but that earned Jou a kick in the stomach. "Say it NOW!!" Jou's dad said as he kicked Jou again only in the ribs. A horrible crack was heard and 3 ribs broke. "AHHHHHHH fine I made them leave it was my fault that they left."

"Good but I'm not done here," said Jou's father [4]. "WHAT?!" but Jou's dad had already started to pick Jou up by his hair and throw him agents the wall. To bad for Jou that wall had a little mirror on it and the shards from the broken glass dug into his face and shoulder. That wasn't the worst injury though his 3 broken ribs were very painful and it hurt to breath. Soon, while his dad was finishing his kicking Jou was taken over by darkness. He would have given into it let the blackness take him away, anything was better then what he was going through right now. But right when he was about to give it up. A figure came and fought off the darkness. It was tall and had brown hair [5] Jou was felling like he was about to black out when the figure turned all he saw before black consumed him was caring, bright, and familiar blue eyes.

'Where am I?' Seto thought. He was wearing clothing like in the dream thing about him in ancient Egypt but I little more modern. 'It doesn't matter what I'm wearing where am I? Should I be working?' but just then Kaiba saw Jou broken and bleeding on the ground. 'Oh my god what happened to him.' Seto ran up in front of Jou to block the shadows from getting to him 'hold on Jou I'll save you.'

When the shadows were gone Kaiba looked back at Jou to see him closing his eyes as if you were.... 'Fainting!!! Oh no Jou don't die! **You like him don't you?** Just because I have a heart and don't want people, or Jou in this case, to die doesn't mean I like him.' Kaiba thoughts as he picked Jou up to take him somewhere save. 'Wow he's so light.' Just as Kaiba was thinking that, Jou disappeared. 'What happened where'd he go?! **Yep you like him.** Shut up I'm' but before Kaiba could finish he heard his alarm go off.

"It was a dream, but it felt so real"

Me- there's another crappy chapter. I hope you liked it

VIH- that wasn't thaaaaaaat bad.

Me- stop trying to be nice you're horrible at it. Well if you think that this story is going to slow tell me I'm trying to make it interesting but it's hard to develop a Seto/Jou relationship. And not have it be like 'I've always loved you.' 'I've always loved you to.' They kiss and have magical sex **throws magic dust**' that was said in a really good fic and I like that idea of not having them just love each other. I don't want mine to be like that so I have to develop their love, and that may take some chapters so be patient ok?

[1]- 'Sleep Now' if you can tell me what song the titles of the chapters are from I'll dedicate a chapter to you but to make it hard the lines won't be in order and I won't have some of the lines as a title so try your best

[2]- 'or something until the bell rings' I don't like to write about school so just go with what I saw about it. Like if it's over and it shouldn't be to bad it's over.

[3]- 'and I know that no one can fall off of the stairs that many times' Jou's excuses for his injuries he said fell off the stairs to many times.

[4]- 'said Jou's father' I don't have a name for him I'll think of something though you'll see it'll be a good name to.

[5]- 'it was tall and had brown hair' guess who? I know it's a hard one.

Me- sorry if anyone if disappointed by this chapter I'll get better I mean this is only my second time writing a chapter for a fic ever! Please any kind of review is welcome just review I mean you can review if your anonymous I don't care I accept them all as long as they're about Yu-Gi-Oh! Or my fic or your fics you want me to read. Just review me.

VIH- did you know that this chapter was 2393 words long wait now 2398. Wow don't' your hands hurt.

Me- well me fingers are a little numb but I still have to spell check and see if I have add in any new reviews I may get in case some are late you know

VIH- yeah I know just post it soon these people want more. I don't know why but they do so go!

Me- that's it voicey your going down!! **Gets sludge hammer out**

VIH- O.O you wouldn't

Me- don't try me **chases VIH around with hammer** MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA review AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA now AHAHAHAHAHAHA ok? AHAHAHAHAHAHA


	3. Out of Memory and Time

In the first chapter I say that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! So please don't make me say it every chapter.... Here let me say this... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! In this story at all

Voice in head- so you own it outside of this story?

Me- maybe (NOT!)

ANIMEOBSESIVE WON THE CONTEST THINGY!!!!! SHE GOT IT RIGHT FIRST THAT'S RIGHT 'INTO THE WEST' WAS THE SONG!!!! SO I'VE DETACATED THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER TO YOU!!!! **YEAH!!!!!**

Me- I think that I've sucked all the reviews out of these first chapters as humanly possible so I'm going to continue

VIH- not you were just too lazy to write

Me- SHUT UP!!!

Review Responses

To Kikyo87- sorry I didn't put you in the other responses, but you reviewed me too late... and I did update soon so thanx for the review

To SetoKaibaWheeler- I'll answer you at the bottom... kind of... thanx for reviewing and being nice I'm a big fan of yours.

To Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- voice in head- your review was shorter then your name. Me- don't be mean it was still a review... thanx for the kind-ness

To Flame Swordswoman- your VERY kind and I'm glad you like it I'm in the process of reading your story so just wait and I'll get a review to you too!! I hope that you like this chapter too... I don't think they're good but **shrugs** whatever. Voice in head- I like you. You gave a looooong review.

To Crimson Kappa- I'll do that thanx for the review

To I wear Yugi's hair- lol I like the name. Thanx for the kind review.

To Misura- I like your review... I not know why but I liked it... Maybe because you gave me some feedback directly about the story... please review me again thanx you for the review

To animeobsesive- YOU WON!!! I agree with you completely. Relationships do take time, but lust.... I won't say anymore by the way none of my reviewers are wasting my time... **EVER**.

To Shadowed unicorn- I'm sorry but you were the 2nd person to guess but I will dedicate another chapter to you if you want... I feel so mean right now. I'm sorry but I love you anyways **hugs** I'm sorry I liked the review thanx for being kind to me

To Chittyco- I'm thanx for the kind review... I think it was nice. I'm sorry but I didn't understand what you were trying to say to me I understood 'update your good story soon' but what was that about teen angst?

To Yami Jazz- hel- voice in head- I like your style too Y.J. you mind if I call you that? Now we should discuses a way to get that hammer now I have some ide- **hit in head with hammer** Me- DON'T INTERUPT ME AGAIN!!!! Anyways thanx for the review I'm a fan of yours and it makes me happy when authors I like review me and say I'm good thanx for the kind-ness

Me- O.O 11!!! Wow!! I didn't think I got that many love you all and don't be afraid to review me I love EVERY review flames, kind, hurtful, anything just review!!!!!!! Now here's your new chapter.

Voice in head- WAIT READ THIS!! I'd just like to say that you'll understand why Jou is in so much pain and that life is horrible for him through memories in italics. Also the guy in the last chapter who almost got Jou raped may be in future chapters I'm not sure we'll see... ok now here's the story. **Gets hammer from mandapandabug** hehehe.

**Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes**

Out of Memory And Time

Seto was sitting at his desk in class waiting for Jou to get there. 'I hope he gets here before the-' just then the bell rang '-bell. Damn it all I need to talk to him.'

"Ok class today we'll be watching Mulan and I see some people absent probably on vacation early that's ok." The teacher began. 'I wonder how my conscience knew they wouldn't be here.' Thought Seto as the teacher turned off the lights and the movie started.

**Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes**

Jou woke up all to soon in his thoughts. 'I felt so warm in that dream I wish that it was real and I had a knight in shining armor.' Jou was letting his thoughts wonder, as he absentmindedly got ready for school. 'I bet Kaiba would look good in all that sexy arm- OK WOW STOP...no teenage hormonal thoughts right now. Especially because I can hardly breath.' Yes the three ribs he broke, well got broken, were making it really hard to breath. But Jou couldn't think about that he had to get to school or everyone may wonder where he is, now that he was 30 mins. Late.

**Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes **

About an hour after school started and 45 mins into Mulan, Jou came bursting through the doors panting like there was no tomorrow. "I'm her-." But before Jou could even finish his 'I'm here. Sorry about being late' he stopped breathing. 'Damn ribs, I can't breath. Oh God help.' With that Jou fainted from being deprived of his oxygen.

'Oh my Ra!' Seto thought as Jou tumbled ever so gracefully to the ground.

"Jou!! Oh my God are you alright? Of course you aren't what am I talking about!!" the teacher was ranting and Seto knew that he was probably the only one who knew what to do in emergencies. 'But I have a reputation... Jou isn't breathing!!! Oh my Ra!!' after noticing that the smaller teen's chest was still as stone.

Seto pushed everyone out of the way and checked to see if Jou really wasn't breathing. **Of course he isn't breathing you idiot just do mouth to mouth and save your one and only!** But Seto just ignored his conscience and checked Jou's pulse with one hand and lifting his chin to open his airway with the other. 'Oh my gods he barely has a pulse!' thought Seto as he started performing mouth to mouth on Jou. Seto had to do that form about 5 mins before Jou started breathing on his own.

"Ahh!!" Jou did a light scream while backing away from Seto. 'Thoughs eyes where have I seen them before? OH MY GODS MY DREAM!! It was Seto... I mean Kaiba who saved me!!' "Ummmm Set- I mean Kaiba what the hell were you doing?!"

"Saving your life puppy and if it weren't for me you'd be dead right now!" retorted Seto as he got on his feet, only in a crouched down position.

Jou started to get up and get away from Seto and that dream, but when he straightened out his reseved the sharpest pain in his side right by the broken ribs. Because of this immense pain, Jou fainted, and fell on the richest man in Japan.

Now since Seto was crouched down and wasn't expecting his pup to fall on him, they ended up in the most weirdest, and cutest, position ever. Seto was on his back with his knees up in the air but feet planted firmly on the ground. Jou's lower back, upper butt was in-between Seto's legs. Jou's head was rested on end of Seto's rib cage sense Jou isn't tall enough to reach any farther up on Seto. Jou's right hand was rested right above Jou's head, on Seto's upper chest. The back of his left hand was being held by Seto's left hand. Seto's right hand was resting in his puppy's chest 1.

When Jou landed on him Seto's eyes bulged right out of his head but when he looked down to see his beautiful, breathing, crush, his eyes softened and showed, dare I say it, emotion. If only Jou wasn't fainted on top of him, he could see that Seto wasn't some heartless human being, or lack there of.

But the moment was ruined by all the looks the fainted boy and Seto were getting. Some were from true yaoi fans that looked like this was the cutest thing they'd ever seen and 'awed', another look was a glare sent to both Jou and Seto by fans that wished they were in that position with the one they were a fan of. And the guys just looked weirded out. The teacher looked like the yaoi fans.

Seto didn't really care at the moment because he needed to get Jou to a hospital and fast.

"Mrs. Stefan 2 I need to get Jou to a hospital." Seto said as he got up while holding Jou damsel in esterase style.

"What are you waiting for he's in serious condition!! Get! GO!!" Mr. Stefan practically yelled at Seto while holding the door open.

While Seto was running out the door he started thinking. 'Wow Jou is light.' '**Doesn't this remind you of anything**?' His conscience said so lightly that Seto didn't even think it was his conscience that said it. 'My dream! Maybe it was trying to tell me that Jou was in trouble. And I wasn't there! Gods I'm so...' but Seto made it to the front doors before finishing that and could see his limo, which he told this morning to stay out front because he had a feeling something bad would happen. The only problem is... how to get the door open.

'Well,' Seto thought, 'Jou is very light I could hold him in one hand and open the door with the other. Yeah that works.' So Seto went through with his plains, almost dropped Jou on accident, and got the door open. 

"Quick take me to Red Cross Hospital!" he yelled at the driver while getting in the limo.

Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes 

While Seto was of getting Jou some medical attention he really needed mental help. Poor Jou was stuck in his memories of his drunken dad.

"_No dad please!" yelled little 11 year old Jou. It was a year after his mom and Shizuki 3 left. His dad was bitter about it and drank his problems away, along with beating his only son._

"_Ya' little scum .Why should I? Huh?" his dad retorted while cutting a line into Jou's chest._

"_Ouch. Ahhh! Dad why? Please stop." Jou said rather pathetically._

"_AHAHAHA," His dad laughed out loud at his pathetic son as he punched him. "You know what **son** it's all your fault that they left." At those words from his father Jou started to cry himself to sleep._

"_No they didn't leave because of me. I won't believe that." Jou fell asleep broken and bleeding._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

"_Dad what are you doing?!?!" Jou yelled as is father backhanded him._

"_Well," his father stared, "sense I didn't get anything all this week and you're the son of a whore I thought that I could get a good use out of you." He finished as the bastard undressed Jou._

"_NO!!!" Jou screamed as loud as he could as his father raped him but he knew no one was coming. That was when the darkness started to get to him._

_O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O_

Memories of those horrible times keep on playing over and over in Jou's unstable mind.

**Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes**

"Jou?" Seto was getting worried. You see Jou had started screaming in the limo and ripping at his skin and Seto didn't know what was wrong with Jou. So once they got to the hospital a doctor took him to the emergency room and injected Jou with some relaxers to stop him from hurting himself. They then took Jou away from Seto and operated on him. It was about an hour later that Seto saw the doctor come out of the room with a smug look on his face.

"Who came with a Katsuya Jounouchi?" he asked.

"Me." Stated Kaiba as the doctor came over.

"Come with me sir," the doctor said in a sad tone.

'Oh no what happened to Jou? Why couldn't he tell me out there?' thought Kaiba as he was lead into a white recovery room with a golden haired beauty lying on the white bed. 'He looks worse then when I brought him in.'

"Sir I need to know some things before I tell you anything." Seto nodded. "Ok how do you know this young man?"

"I'm... well... ummm..." Seto didn't know what to tell the doc.

"Are you a relative or lover? Because I can only tell one of those two about what happened to him. It's a rule." The doctor was trying to help Seto but failing miserably.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and I own this whole town so if you don't tell me what happened right now... you don't want to know what I'll do."

"Mr. Kaiba? I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you, but you still may want to sit down before I tell you..."

"Just tell me. I can handle the truth." 'At least I hope. My poor puppy'

"Well..."

Thisisthelinethatwon'tshowuptoshowchangedscenes 

1- 'weird position' if anyone can draw that position and post the link to it on their profile for me I'd love them forever. I would draw it but I can't draw for anything. I bet a 5 year old could draw better then me.

2- 'Mrs. Stefan' she was one of my favorite teachers and I didn't think of a name for this teacher so I made the name now... right in the last chapter you see her in... ;;; I'm a smarty aren't I?

3- 'Shizuki' is that how you spell her name? I don't remember and I'm too lazy to check.

Me- if anything else confused you during this chapter please review it to me and I'll fix it and repost ok?

VIH- yeah because people tell us all the time that we make no sense so just tell what part you don't understand and we'll, well you'll fix it.

Me- **about to get hammer** OMG MY HAMMER'S GOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!!

VIH- hehehehehehe

Me- VOICE!!!!!!!! **Chases VIH**

VIH- review us if you want to because it would make her happy and not chasing me like.... Just review ok? **Runs away**


	4. What Are These Tears Upon Your Face

(Why do they make us do a disclaimer? Do they really think that the people who make stories here own anything? Because we don't, ok? And I'm no exception I probably don't even own this idea. I mean I don't it's not like I copyrighted it or anything. The people who make the show could come to this website and steal my ideas and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it because they have power and I don't.)

Ok I can't have enough room to write all the responses that I would like to (really long I always make everything long like this side note). So please excuse me if I only mention your name I really do appreciate all the reviews.

**To Chiiyco**- I would love you forever if you draw me that picture and post a link at your profile or in a review or something.

**To Flame Swordswoman**- O.O ok clam down and I did continue and it may take me awhile to read your story because I'm a busy person but I will read it. Oh I will read it good.

**To Kiromoto-san-** what's a gd? Is it short for good? And if you can get me a picture of the pose please do!!

**To Misura- **I know what's Seto's problem? And I made Seto say Ra because of his ties to ancient Egypt... yeah that's it.

**To Remo Con**- I'm sorry, but I'm continuing it faster this time because of the cliffy. They're just so easy to end a chapter at. And I always torture my favorite character, but I do so to Jou the most P.

**To Enzya-** Sorry but yes someone already won that last chapter contest last chapter. I think your English is great. Epically if it isn't your native language I'm impressed you write it so well. Thanks for the nice review.

**To Scorpion29**- I strive on making peoples nights with my reviews and stories and I'm thrilled that I've made yours. Thanks for the review.

**To Meag-** Of course that isn't the end. I wouldn't just end it like that. Thank you for liking my story enough to hope I continue, that means a lot.

**To Yami Koibito-** you updated wee!! And Seto's conscience is really like the funny part of Seto, you know the part he never uses. But with Jou he'll be using it more. Thanks for the nice and long (yes it was long... at least longer then some other peoples.

I love you all and thank these people too : **SetoKaibaWheeler, Kumori Sakusha, Firefreak the Battousai, Seto Kaiba, Phoenix Fire Spirit, Daughter of Death, **and **Death's Angel.**

Me- voice you haven't said anything are you ok?

Voice in head- ZZzzZZzzzzZZzzzZZZ

Me- oh dear, the chapter will suck if one of my muses is asleep and I can't do that to you all. I'll get her up

VIH- **gets hit with hammer** WHAT!?!?!?! Oh another chapter already. Ok I'm up **yawn**.

**Thisisthatlinethatwon'tshowuptoshowscenechange**

What Are These Tears Upon Your Face?

"Well..." the doctor started. 'God why do I have to tell the great Seto Kaiba? Please don't let him hurt my career or me.' He thought. "Katsuya has 3 broken ribs, 5 stitches on his shoulder the cut was made with glass of some sort because I found fragments in his face and shoulder. He also has bruises all over him. And some internal bleeding, but don't worry I have stopped it."

"Oh I'll get the man (1) who did this to you. He probably got you when you were on your way to school and ran away, the coward." Kaiba said to Jou.

"I wasn't done Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba nodded to tell the doctor to continue. "Well... he had many bruises that showed extensive rape." At this information Seto fell onto the chair places behind him.

"So the coward raped you too?" Seto looked like he was going to faint.

"Well Mr. Kaiba," the doctor stared again. "There are many scars all over his body that tell me that this wasn't just a one time thing."

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Kaiba (his mind wasn't working right at the moment.)

"Well, with all the scars and older looking bruises, there are even signs of rape telling me this. Well Katsuya has been going through beatings and rape for at least a year on a regular basis. I mean it would at least take a year for some of the scars he has to fade the way they have and there are old bruises that are starting to heal, and that had to have taken a while too." The doctor was ranting and he knew it (it's hard to tell THE Seto Kaiba this kind of thing... or anything for that matter). The doctor found this to be a good time to leave Kaiba to his thoughts. "Ummm you're fine here so I'll just be going to... err... check on some other patients. Yeah that's right. Call my assistant if you need anything." And with that the doctor flew out the door.

"Katsuya, please be ok. Now when did the doctor say you would wake up again?" 'Why am I talking to an unconscious person? **I told you this before it's because you like him.** No I don't. **Yeah right and I'm the queen of Spain.** You're so funny.' Seto was getting annoyed with this 'conscience' and fast.

He decided to ignore the talking in his mind and sit down in the chair next to Jou. He never got a good look at him before starting to talk to the doctor. Jou was lying on a nice fluffy looking white bed with what looked like 3 pillows. He had some machine next to him but not all of them were being used. He did have an oxygen mask on but now that the surgery was over he didn't need it so it was pushed to the side. Though they (the doctors and nurses) did have an I.V. giving him some much needed blood.

'He looks like a fallen angle. WAIT no, no, no I didn't just think that. This whole ordeal must have gotten to my head, yeah that must be it. **Well you ever get it? No you're just too stubborn. Oh well I do like a challenge.** Shut up.' Seto didn't like being called stubborn, even though he know he was. Seto looked back over at Jou and all his previous thoughts left him. "I'll find out who did this to you and get 'em. I promise." Seto was talking to Jou's unconscious form again, but he didn't care. He just took Jou's hand in his own and started to stroke it with his thumb. He started to feel sleepy all of a sudden.

"Why am I so tired?" He wondered aloud, but when he saw the 11:06pm on his watch he knew why. 'Wow how did it get so late so fast? I guess I'll just sleep here tonight. I don't feel like calling the driver or going home so late to wake Mokuba. I'll just page the maids quarters and tell them to not worry and tell Mokuba in the morning.' With that he page the maids and rested his head on the side of Jou's bed to sleep. 'I'm going to be hurting in the morning (2).' Was his last thought before drifting to some much needed sleep.

Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline 

Jou woke up to the sun in his beautiful honey eyes. When he tried to get up he noticed some things that definitely weren't normal. For one this wasn't his bed. Two this wasn't his house. Three is this a hospital room? Four there was an I.V. in his arm giving him blood. And last but the most un-normal, there was a CEO of a major corporation and his hated (that could be debated) enemy lying next to him on a chair holding his hand.

'Did he stay here all night with me? That's really sweet of him, and very out of character too. But he does look really cute lying there. He almost looks, normal, which is differently not normal.' Before he knew what he was doing Jou pulled Kaiba's hand to his lips and lightly kissed it, then fell back asleep, but unknown to Jou, Seto was really awake, just lying there pretending to sleep because he didn't want to get up. He had heard Jou wake but wanted to see (or hear because his eyes were closed) what Jou was going to do.

When Jou pulled his hand up and kissed it Seto's eyes flew open. He lifted his head to see a sleeping Jou again. 'Maybe I was just imagining it. But why would I imagine that. **I told you this before you're just so damn stubborn.** No I'm not. Now go away. **Ok, I'll go but you'll see that you really do like him. Ooooh you'll see good.** That didn't even makes sense.' Seto was really annoyed right now and had almost forgotten what his conscience was going on about. 'Oh right the pup.' He reminisced. 'I don't think that was my imagination.'

Seto had to told the school that he wouldn't be there and they already knew about Jou's absents so he didn't have to say anything and draw suspicion to why he's there. Even he didn't know why he was there but he felt that he couldn't leave. That he needed to stay for some reason. 'Good thing I brought my laptop with me.' Seto was really way ahead of his work because he didn't have a social life and just worked all the time, but he liked to stay head of the competition.

Some nurses came in every once in awhile to check on Jou. They told Kaiba the Jou could leave tomorrow.

It was about 6:30pm and Kaiba just got back from the food court in the hospital with some "dinner" (yes he does eat what do you think he is an emotionless robot? Well...) to see Jou waking up.

"So you finally decide to wake up, huh pup?" Kaiba decided to start the conversation. Bad start Seto.

"Not now Seto my head hurts and ouch, ouch, ouch." Jou was obviously in some pain so Kaiba decided to quit the tease, but... did he just call him "Seto"?

"Why did you call me Seto?" Kaiba asked.

"That's your name right? I don't know why I'm just not thinking straight right now please just excuse my talking." Wow Jou really wasn't speaking very well at the moment. There were so many comebacks that crossed the elder's mind right then, but he decided to play Jou's game... for a little.

"It's ok. I actually like it when you called me that. I mean... it's nice to have someone regard me as a teen, normal person, and not some great CEO." 'Nice come back Seto.' He thought bitterly.

"I've always thought of you as a equal. You know you can call me Jou if you want." Obviously the drugs were still messing with Jou's mind but Seto didn't mind. He liked to think of Jou wanting him to call him by his nickname that only people close to him use. 'Maybe I do want to get closer to him.' Seto thought

"Well how long have I been asleep?" Jou asked.

"About a day, maybe a little more, actually more then a day I guess." Seto replied.

'Shit my dad is going to kill me.' "Oh that long? Well it's hard to not go to the bathroom for a day so could you help me get up, I'll take it from there." Seto nodded his head and helped Jou to his feet then took him to the bathroom in the room. Jou stepped in and closed the door.

That left Seto all alone. He was looking around and noticed Jou's school bag in the corner. He remembered that he had taken it in there a little bit ago. He knew he shouldn't but Seto decided to look in Jou's bag.

After searching the bag he noticed a little notebook. It almost looked like a drawing book. Seto was about to open it but the door to the bathroom opened and Jou stuck his head out. "I could use some help if it's not to much trouble." He said to Seto. So he got up to help while discreetly putting the book in his trench coat pocket.

When Jou got to his bed he looked up at Seto, but just stared at him. 'He looks really good right now I don't know why maybe it's the hair and... WAA!! What was that? The drugs must be getting to me... or at least I hope it's the drugs.' As Jou finished his thought he looked away from Seto.

'What was that about?' Seto noticed Jou cringe at some pain that had to have been from the broken ribs. 'That reminds me. How stupid could I be to forget to ask him about it?' "Jou I wanted to ask you something." He started.

"Yes?" Jou said. 'I hope he's not going to ask what I think he is.'

"Who's doing this to you? The doctor said it wasn't a one time thing so don't say you fell off the stairs, or someone jumped you." Seto saw Jou open and close his mouth a few times before saying anything.

"I don't want to tell you, or anyone." He finally answered, but that wasn't good enough for Seto.

"Tell me!!" he suddenly got close to Jou, but not in a threatening way, it was more of a comforting close. "Please?" 'Maybe asking nicely well help him trust me.' But trust is hard thing to make and an easy thing to break.

"I can't I don't want to bring up those memories again." Jou said as he started to cry and curl in a ball (as best he could with his injuries and while sitting up). "That's why I hide behind a mask. So no one asks, no one suspects, no one knows (3)." He started to cry harder as Seto came up and sat on the bed with him and hugged Jou.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me now. Just when you're ready ok?" Seto was trying to comfort Jou as best he could.

"Thank you... Seto." 'You don't know how much this means to me.'

**Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Unknown to the pair in the hospital a pair of hateful eyes was watching their sentimental moment. "So," the owner of the eyes said, "you do have one more weakness Mr. Kaiba. And this one well be easier to capture and have more effect then your little brother." Evil laughter filled the night air as the man continued to watch.

**Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

A/N- I bet you'd all hate me if I stopped there **shrugs** I guess I can continue but that means a late update, but more story... and besides I have a much more evil place to stop MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

VIH- you really know how to ruin those sentimental scenes don't you?

Me- yeeeeah I suppose I do...

**Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

The next day came fast. Seto hadn't had time to check up on Jou that day, but he supposed that Jou would just walk to his house and Seto would just have to see him later, well hopefully sooner then later.

Jou wasn't to hot on the idea of walking home, or really going home in general but he decided to go to the park again and wait until night. Today he was sitting in a populated area of the park because he didn't have his drawing book with him. 'Must have left it at school.' He thought as he watched all the kids playing around with their parents, I mean it was summer and it was a beautiful day.

Unknown to him, Jou was being watched. The man from the pervious night was watching his every move and waiting for the cover of darkness to snatch his victim, but after about 4 hours it was still light and Jou didn't have anything to do so he decided to just go back home. Maybe his dad wouldn't be home. So Jou started his trek down the populated streets of Domino to his apartment. Yes HIS, his dad didn't make enough income for his alcohol and the rent so Jou took up a job to pay the rent, so no one would suspect anything abnormal.

By the time Jou got back to his "home" it was dark. He walked up the steps (no wonder he has such nice thighs and butt, going up all those stairs must help a lot) and got to his door. It was never locked because his dad was too stupid and lazy to lock it in the morning, or ever. So Jou opened the door and walked in to be greeted by a backhand. It made Jou fly into the wall next to the door. His already broken ribs screamed out in pain as his dad lifted him up into a sitting position and crouched down to look Jou straight in the face.

"Where the fuckin' 'ell were you boy?!" his "dad" yelled in his face while spitting alcohol induced saliva on him.

"I'm sorry dad I..." but Jou was cut off by someone at the door. 'I pity that man who comes in when Dad's this mad.'

The man coughed. He was a little taller then Jou and was completely covered by a weird, yet strangely familiar, purple-black color cloak. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I was just wondering, is he for sale?"

"What?!?!" Jou was feeling less pity on the man now. But his dad cupped his mouth so he couldn't talk.

"That depends," his dad began, "how much are you willing to pay." Jou felt so vulnerable as his dad struck a bargain with the man on his worth. Jou wasn't really paying attention to what they decided on because he was still thinking. So when his dad through him into the man's arms and pushed them out the door and closed it. Jou was, at the least, very surprised. But what the man did next was what really surprised him.

He all of a sudden pulled out a cloth and covered Jou's airways with it. It smelled of some kind of chemical, like the kind they used in science class. Soon Jou was feeling light headed. "It's ok Katsuya. I won't hurt you. Too bad." And maniacal laughter filled the air as Jou lost his senses to the darkness once more.

**Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Seto was sitting at home on his computer, well his computer was on but he wasn't on it. He was looking through Jou's drawing book. It was amazing. He never knew Jou could draw. 'I guess I really don't know a lot about him now do I?' Seto thought as he turned to another drawing. This one was of a little pond, probably that one at the park. It was at night in the drawing and the moon and stars were somehow show perfectly in the reflection of the surface of the water in pencil. There were almost no erase marks on the picture to lower the beauty of it. 'I wonder why Jou isn't in art class with this talent he could be a professional.' But before he could look at the next picture a little voice said, "you've got mail." While grumbling about "stupid people interrupting his time with stupid..." but before he finished the E-Mail popped up on the screen and it immediately caught his attention:

_Dear Mr. Kaiba,_

_Hello Kaiba I hope you don't mind I've taken something near and dear to you. I hope you aren't too upset with me. But don't worry he's save with me, kind of. I saved him. Poor kid saved from one to be played by another. But enough about him. Let's talk about us. I hope you know that if you want him back you must came to the address bellow and ALONE, no police officers or anything hiding in a corner somewhere close by to arrest me, in 3 days and don't worry I'll be sending you a tape to show that he's alive so you'll be more motivated to come. I'm sure you'll be able to figure out who I have before then. You're a smart boy. Well see you tomorrow in the tape._

_Best wishes,_

_Anonymous _

When Seto finished reading the E-mail, he ran down the hall into Mokuba's room. "Mokuba are you..." but Seto saw Mokuba sitting playing on his X-Box.

"What's wrong Seto?" Mokuba asked as he paused his game and walked up to Seto. "What happened?"

"I just thought that you were... never mind you're fine I'm just being paranoid."

"Oh ok. Just sleep maybe that'll help you." Mokuba told Seto full of concern for his brother.

"I'll do that." Seto said as he walked slowly from the room. 'Who was that letter about? **Isn't obvious? I mean it's not your brother. The man 'saved him from someone else'** OH MY RA!!! It's not Jou is it?!?! Oh no. I need to do something!!!'

And with that he ran to the phone to call the only person he knew that may know Jou's address. 'I'll just check to see if I was right with my assumption. **Duh you're right who else could it be!!!!**' but Seto wasn't lessoning to his conscience as he dialed Yugi's cell-phone number (4).

**Thisisthelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline**

Me- I'm so evil. I told you all that I'd have a worse place to end if I continued. But at least you got an extra 1000 words. I'd take that as a plus. Although I don't think that it's very good... whatever.

VIH- can I sleep now?

Me- if it'll shut you up then yes.

VIH- well with that attitude I don't think I want to anymore.

Me- fine.

VIH- fine!

(1)- 'I'll get the man'- Seto guessed it was a man... and he was right. Wow how'd he do that?

(2)- 'I'm going to be hurting in the morning'- it hurts to sleep in positions like that but Seto didn't really notice in the morning because I forgot to fit that in somewhere in the fic and I don't want to go back... I think it's fine without that.

(3)- 'So no one asks, no one suspects, no one knows'- it looked better written in my notebook but I think it sounds corny. What do you think?

(4)- 'as he dialed Yugi's cell-phone number'- he's a genius it's not that hard for him to remember a phone number... I don't know why he'd need it but he remembered it. NOT A SETO/YUGI I don't like that pairing very much because the only one for him is Jou and vise-versa.

VIH- number 3 is corny.

Me- I know but I want to know what the reviewers think because their opinion is more valuable then yours.

VIH- that was harsh.

Me- I know. Anyways if you review I'll be more motivated to update faster. Please tell me how I did and I'll be your friend. How can you resist that offer? XP BTW this chapter has 3899 words and 11 pages. I hope you're happy, because my fingers and muses sure as hell aren't.


	5. You and I Will Meet Again

**Go look at chapter 4 I fixed some stuff in it so this would make more sense.**

_**PLEASE READ WHAT I SAY BEFORE THE CHAPTER MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN SOMETHING!!!!!!!!!!!**_

(YAY! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I mean why would I want to? To much responsibility. As long as I can watch Jou and write about it.)

Me- **sulking in corner** I got a flame and I'm really sad and depressed. I don't think I can write more. I didn't think that a flame would be so bad so in my previous chapters I pretty much made fun of them. Before I run away crying because of the mean-ness of the flame I'll respond in the best way I know, that isn't mean.

**Person Personage-** ouch your flame did do it's job. I mean it wasn't like just you saying you didn't like my story (or a lot of others like mine), you even stated why, and that hurts worse. I'm only making this fic for fun; you know to fill up my spar time. I'm not going to E-mail you and flame you back that would be mean and stupid. I mean what would I tell you? You just told me your opinion and I respect it, even if it was unnecessarily mean. I also won't stop writing (my voice well continue). I find it very rude of you to say that I should. Just because of one story that's my first. I mean you can only get better at writing by getting older, or practice. So if I did stop I'd never get better. I'm sorry this is un-original and cliché. I hope the ending is more original then the story so far. And my next story is much more original (I hope) and hopefully better because of all the practice I got from this fic. I also didn't want to have my first fic be my more original idea because I needed practice before writing that one so I did this fic. And just because I got a lot of nice reviews doesn't mean I won't take this seriously because I am. I thank you for pointing out my problems in this fic. I do know what it's like to hate something with a passion, but I don't voice my opinions so rudely. But I'm glad you took the time out to voice your opinion no matter that it's against me. But I do have something to say about the "second grade vocabulary" I know I seem to have bad vocabulary but that's only when I write, not talk. Why you may ask? Well because I have this problem with spelling, I mean I spell words so wrong that even the computer doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about so I have to use smaller word or ones that I know how to spell. So don't just go saying mean stuff like that before you know the facts because it hurts to have people make fun of you for anything, especially spelling, something that "everyone" knows how to do. Also there isn't any POV's in this fic it's just Seto and Jou's thoughts that seem like POV's. I'll try to work harder on this fic even though I bet you won't even read this. Please Person don't think bad of me from just this one fic. Ok now voice is going to do this rest of this fic for me because I don't want any more flames and I hope that you're all ashamed of yourselves, and by you I mean anyone who's flamed. What if you flamed someone whose life was writing and you told them they sucked, huh? What if they like killed him or herself or something like that because of a really hurtful review? I know that they should "suck it up" but what if they couldn't? I hope you did learn something of an example from this answer to a flame. Treat others the way you would like to be treated. If you don't like something either don't review it or be nicer about it because I'm sure that that person liked it and others do to. Ok NOW I'm done bye everyone **leaves.**

VIH- mandapanda!! **Sigh** look what you did! I'm not as nice as mandapandabug, and I'm also tougher. That's why I'm unaffected. You may think that she's, I'm, being too emotional, but I don't believe that people have to be so rude and it makes me sad to see such hurt in the world. I'm sorry if you don't care about any of this and just want to read the story and I'm wasting your time, but I had to make you read this, to see how hurt you can make someone. This is why this chapter took so long to update, and the fact that I tried to make it better then my last so no one well insult me. Well please help build mandapandabug's confidence with some nice reviews or something. I'll try to do as good and mandapanda and not put Jou through too much pain. I'll do it for mandapanda!!

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, good or bad. I won't name you but you know who you are **coughDeecough**. So here goes chapter 5, finally.

**P.S.** there's going to be a big twist to make this fic different in this chapter… or the next whatever.

………. You and I Will Meet Again……….

**WithYugiandYami**

"I'm so glade that we got this time together," Yami told Yugi with a little kiss on the nose. For the past few days Yami and Yugi have been at their private beach house, which Yugi's Grandfather got and left for them for the first week of summer.

"Yeah this is great!" Yugi exclaimed while getting out of the hot tub and getting some much needed refreshments for his Yami and himself. While Yugi was putting all the fruit and ice in the blender for some virgin daiquiris Yami came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist.

"You know how-"

"YOU GOT MAIL!!" yelled an annoying little voice on Yugi's computer. Yugi went over to his laptop and opened the E-mail. Soon Yami walked in behind him and started reading the E-mail over Yugi's shoulder.

_Hello Yugi, please let Yami read this, it more concerns him then you_. Yugi looked back to see Yami reading this from behind so he decided to continue reading anyways_. I do hope I'm not interrupting anything important, but I have some VERY important news for you. I have one of your friend's captive. You may ask "why just one?" well he was the easiest to capture AND I am hitting three birds with one stone with this little beaut'. I'm wondering if you know who I am. Well since all the hikaris and yamis have been split apart by that weird spell, I've seemed to come back from the void of eternal darkness. I hope that gives you a clue. Well I suggest you get home quick and talk to Mr. Kaiba, you'll know why once I send him the tape. I hope he can fill you in on all the news because I have more important things to see to then write E-mail to you. I only have one thing to ask you to do for me. Tell Kaiba that I want both of you to come. Where? Well you'll see in the final tape, just go to Kaiba's and you'll get all the info you need. Ta ta for now._

_Your servant,_

_Anonymous_

Yami stared at the letter in shock. "Yugi I think-" but once again he was interrupted by Yugi's cell phone ringing.

"H- hello?" Yugi said more like a question the statement still in his shocked state.

"Yugi? This is Kaiba. I need you to tell me where Jou's house is and NOW! Don't ask me any stupid questions just spill it!" Kaiba sounded royally pissed. Yugi dropped the phone in a frozen state. 'Jou? Wh- why would he want to know that? No… no Jou isn't the one this mad man in talking about. I mean why would Kaiba care about Jou?' but deep in his heart he knew that it was Jou, and that out of all his friends, the only one Kaiba cared about, even himself (Yugi), was Jou.

"Kaiba?" Yami answered after Yugi had dropped the phone. "We need to talk. Yugi and I well be coming over immediately. We know about the kidnapping."

"Yami? I think its Jou that was stolen. Get your asses over here right NOW so we can go to Jou's house and see if my assumption is true. I'll send a chopper over… it should be there in 10 seconds, or else I'll fire the..." But Kaiba's sentence was cut short by a chopper out front. "We'll be there shortly bye!" Yami had to yell over the choppers… well choppers. He didn't even know if Kaiba said anything in return because he quickly dropped the phone picked up Yugi, slung him over his shoulder, and boarded the helicopter. As soon as they were buckled up the choppers started again and they were off to the Kaiba mansion.

**WithourfavoritepersonJou**

Jou woke up to someone typing. 'We don't have a computer. Plus my dad wouldn't even know how to use one if he somehow obtained it.' Laughing at the thought of his old man trying to use a computer he opened his eyes, but he couldn't see. "Huh?" he said out loud.

"So, little sleeping beauty is finally awake. You sleep like a rock, did you know that?" Someone's voice asked him.

"Who are you?!" Jou questioned with alarm at the stranger. 'That voice sounds so familiar.' He tried to move but he finally realized that he was tied up to some table or something along those lines with his hands tied a little above his head, his torso kept from moving by a weird plastic bar, and his ankles locked up. But what Jou didn't get was why there was a little platform sticking out at the end by his feet, as if he were going to need it's support for something.

"Just think of me as an old friend." He said right before laughing manically. Jou's thoughts on the platform were drained by memories from the other night. "You're the one who bought me!"

"Good job young Katsuya." He replied as Jou started to struggle agent his bindings.

"H… how did you know my name?" Jou asked, still struggling.

"Oh I know so many things about you Katsuya Jounouchi. Second Duelist Kingdom, Final in Battle City, best friends with Yugi and with his spirit, Yami, you've been to the shadow realm quite a few times, you even battled me there once, and one of the most important things, is that you have "stolen Kaiba's heart" so to say." By the time he was finished Jou stopped struggling and was laying there in shock. 'how did he know all that and… wait.'

"What did you say about Kaiba?" he must have just heard this man wrong, "stolen his heart"? what was this nonsense?

"Oh you'll see in due time." He was getting annoyed with everyone's stupidity. 'Why is everyone so blind? How could they miss Jou being abused and in love vise-versa? Not that I'd know anything about that subject, but…' the stranger thought.

"Tell me who you are bastard!" Jou demanded.

"If you must know I guess I can show you a little later, but for right now you can just sit still and look pretty for the camera."

"WHAT?!" Jou asked. 'What's this about a camera? Why? What? I'm so confused.' As Jou finished his thoughts He felt the person grow closer. "Wh… what are you doing? Stay away!" soon Jou felt the "table" he was on start to move. And he could hear the gears from the bottom of the "table" reposition so that Jou was almost vertical. 'Ouch! So that's what that platform is for.' Jou thought as his feet landed on the platform bellow him.

Jou had a random burst and asked, "What time is it? How long was I sleeping?" 'Where did that come from? It was as if I could control myself for a second there.'(1)

"Well my little cutie. It is 7:30am and you've been sleeping the whole night." He answered as he finally pulled the blindfold off from covering Jou's eyes. "There now you can see Jou. Master Yami and Kaiba…"

"WHAT?! Seto? Yugi? Yami? You there? I'm so confused what's happening? Where are you?" Jou couldn't see anything but a camera and that weird cloaked freak (2). He was answer by a slap across the face.

"I don't expect you to do any talking mutt! Yes I know you're probably very angry right now Kaiba. First you find out your feelings and now I'm calling your dog "mutt". Such a cute and correct name for him, don't you think? Well of course you do, you came up with it." Jou was doing the smart thing for once and staying out of it, least he get hit again, and besides what would he say? "Well I hope that young Yugi or Yami has given you the extra information. As you can see Jou is relatively ok and alive. You know, so you don't come down here for nothing." Now Jou got it, he was just a pawn being sacrificed to beat the larger pieces on the board. 'I'm always the pawn.' Jou thought. You could see the angst in Jou's eyes as he thought that.

"Just remember, if you don't come 2 days from now, at 11:00 pm." The man, who had his back to Jou so he couldn't the man's face, made a slicing noise and a cutting motion with his hands across his neck, then pointed to Jou. "So be there." And with that said he went up to the camera and put it off record. "Good job Jou." Jou just lowered his head in shame.

'Now I'm the bait and Yami and Seto are going to get hurt trying to save me.' Jou thought as the man, who's back is still turned, watched the tape over one more time. He put the tape back in the camera and walked over to Jou without pressing record or anything.

"Don't feel bad Jou. I won't kill you or anything." The cloaked man said.

"Death doesn't scare me." Jou said in a little voice. That was weird for Jou. It seemed as though his very confidence was broken, all he wanted to do was die. That wasn't the only weird change in Jou after the video. His eyes, they went from his fiery caramel brown, to a dull black-brown.

"It doesn't? well that's sad. Maybe I could change that." The man said as he turned around to face Jou and pulled back his cloak hood. A gasp was heard as he pulled a knife out if his cloak pocket.

"Marik!!!"

**Withthepuppy'sheroKaiba**

Kaiba sat outside his mansion's front door waiting for the chopper to land. **Tap tap tap tap tap** Kaiba had a bad habit of taping his foot when impatient (3). "That Pilate better be here in 10 seconds or I'm not going to be very happy. And you do NOT want me to be mad right now." Kaiba was just about to call his stupid Pilate and fire his ass when he heard the chopper land in the backyard. 'I told him to bring them out front.' But Kaiba forgot to fire his employee as his mind was filled with the need to see Jou.

"Yugi!" he yelled running over to said boy and his Yami. "We're leaving now! Get in the car!" he yelled at the couple when they reached the front driveway.

"Fine!" Yami yelled back, "but you have to tell us everything that's been going on since last night, and why you think its Jou!"

Yami was pulling Yugi, who was still in a state of shock, along. Kaiba was in such a rush he didn't even notice the poor boy's state. Once inside the vehicle, a black convertible, Yami quickly and swiftly took the keys out of Kaiba's hand before he could start the car. He held them up in front of his face in a taunting way. "I won't give them back until we talk about what's happening." Yami said as he pocketed the keys, and once something gets in those tight pants, they don't come out so easily.

"Fine!!!" yelled Kaiba, "let's talk. How about we talk about how Jou gets all those bruises." 'let's not tell about the rape Jou can do that, if he wants to.' He thought quickly as to avoid the subject. "Did you ever wonder about that Yami? Or did you ever wonder how stupid and blind you had to be to NOT see it was happening! How could you miss that! I know I never noticed but I wasn't his BEST FUCKIN' FRIEND!" Kaiba took a long, tortured breath before continuing, but not before looking at the shocked faces in the car. "What else do you want to "talk" about, huh?!" There was a stunned and dazed silence before Yugi let out a shaky cry.

"Yami," they both looked at each other, "give Kaiba his keys." Yugi just finished his sentence without crying, but right when he finished he let his tears flow mutely.

Kaiba, not being so good with helping people, except Mokuba, and now Jou, with feeling better, just took the keys from Yami's quivering hand and started the car. 'better let the couple deal with it.' He thought with a nod of his head. "Umm I still don't know where Jou's house is." Kaiba said just loud enough to be heard.

"I know Wh… where it is." Yugi said sniffling a little from just crying in his lover's embrace. "I went there once when I walked home with Jou one time… well I know what building it's in, not where in it."

"That's good enough, just tell me where it is and I'll do the rest." Kaiba was trying to be nice to the younger duelist by using a soft reassuring voice. So Yugi explained where to turn and then which one of the identical apartment buildings Jou went in that one day. So Kaiba walked up to the building and asked the "manager" which number was the Jounouchi's. the manager just laughed at them.

"I think you guys are in the wrong apartments, or maybe just the wrong neighbors. I mean look at you. All fancy and shit. Why'd ya all want to see Jounouchi?" the manager finished with some very uneducated grammar and language.

"Our business is not of your concern. Just tell me where they live." Kaiba said in a very cold manner.

"Ok, ok yesh. Yous don't have to be so mean." Kaiba just rolled his eyes. "Jounouchi's live in the building next to us." And with that was a swoosh of his trench coat Kaiba strided out of the building with one of the most brutal face he's ever had on.

"Kaiba? I don't understand. Why did Jou-" but Kaiba cut him off.

"He was trying to hide something from you. Don't you see! How could I have not figured it out!" Kaiba was beating himself over with the fact he just figured out.

"What is it Kaiba?" asked Yami.

"You know about the bruises. And how he ALWAYS has at least one." They pair nodded their heads. "And we all know his explanations are all cliché." Another nod. "Well if he doesn't want to tell you where he got the bruises, and then he goes and shows you the wrong building he lives in. he's obviously hiding something." Nothing. "In his house." Nothing. "That he doesn't want you to know about." Nothing. So right about now Kaiba's pissed. "SOMEONE IN JOU'S HOUSE IS HURTING HIM!!!" A group 'oh' happened and the pair nodded, then thought about in.

"Oh my Ra!" Yami exclaimed, "The only person that Jou lives with is his dad. You don't think…"

"Yes," Kaiba sighed. "That's what I think. How could you not think of that! In all the time you've been friends?!"

"Well this has been going on since before I was friends with Jou." Said Yugi. "So I knew him like that, bruised. I think that if he stopped getting bruise is when I'd notice something different. Don't think me wicked. I just don't know anything else… so… do you get what I mean? The same goes with Anzu, but I don't know about Honda."

"I get it. But that's still a horrid excuses you should have tried to do something!" before Yugi or Yami could argue with the stubborn Kaiba, they were in the really Jounouchi building. "Excuse me? What room do the Jounouchis live in?" Seto asked a nice looking older woman.

"They live in the 4th floor in room 117." The old lady said. "Finally someone comes to help that poor dear." The old lady keep talking, more to herself then them, as she walked into her room and closed the door.

"Let's go." Kaiba said as he called the police, and told them to wait outside the building, discreetly with his built in phone-coat-collar. 'I have a bad feeling about all this.' He thought as the made it up to the 4th floor.

"What number was it again?" Yami asked.

"117," Yugi told him as Kaiba almost run down the hall in search of the right door. '114, 115, 116, 117!' "HERE!" Kaiba said with gusto. "Jou are you in there?" Kaiba asked as he turned the doorknob. And slowly opened the door.

"Kaiba I don't know if that's such a great idea." Yugi said staying out in the hall as Kaiba opened the door the rest of the way-

All of a sudden a bottle came flying by Kaiba's head and just missed Yugi as it flew into the wall behind them. "Where have you been you-" the man, Kaiba guessed Jou's father, said as he tried to throw a punch at Kaiba, but he could finish nether his sentence nor the punch as Kaiba caught his balled up fist and pulled it roughly behind his back and pinned him to the ground.

"Police," Kaiba said into his collar, "get up to the 4th floor room 117 NOW!"

**Backtothepoorhurtpawn**

Jou was now in laying position on the "table". His arms had two long cuts on them each, starting below the shoulder and ending at his wrist. He knew that it would scar, if not treated right away, and even then there would most likely be something there.

Marik had left a little bit ago. Jou didn't know where he went, nor did he care. As long as that bastard wasn't with him, inflicting more pain. It was weird. Jou just started to think about his trip to the hospital. 'Why was Seto so nice to me. I wonder if he does like me, or if it was just pity. Well it can't be pity, Kaiba doesn't do pity. I guess he does like me, even just a little bit is enough for me.' With that thought Jou started to get dizzy from the blood lose and couldn't keep a straight thought. 'I hope you don't get hurt because of me, Seto,' was his last coherent thought before he fainted.

**Backtothecrimescene**

The police came and took the drunken man away. They told Kaiba and the others that they had to leave for this was a crime scene, but Kaiba would have none of that. And told the officer that Jou himself and his medical records were enough to prove the man's, Mr. Jounouchi's, wrong doings. Well, what else could the officers do but leave?

"Kaiba, what are we still doing here?" asked Yugi, who didn't like this place at all.

The apartment was small with two rooms, a bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. At the moment they hadn't gotten out of the living room. It was small and had a blue couch with many stains on it. They looked like beer and different kinds of foods. The T.V. wasn't that old looking or rundown it even had a VHS player. The carpet was clean right around the front of the T.V., but everywhere else was stand with… blood? Jou's blood probably. Then a little down the other side of the living room was three closed doors and one open one. The open one, they could see, was the kitchen.

"Well," Kaiba started, "Jou will need his stuff when we get him back right?" Yugi and Yami nodded their heads, almost forgot of the real reason they were here. "I'm going to find his room and get his dual monster cards and pictures, you know stuff that meant something to him, then buy him all new cloths and other necessaries."

"That's really nice of you Kaiba." Yami said

"Anything for Katsuya." Seto whispered.

**Endofthischapter**

(1)- that random burst he couldn't control was Marik making him say it with his rod. He did it for effect. Maybe to show that Jou's confused and helpless to Kaiba and Yami. I don't really know why Marik would do that but who knows why he does the things he does.

(2)- Jou can't see Marik's face so he doesn't know it's him. The cloak is covering it.

(3)- Seto taping his foot. Well I do that when I'm nerves or something like that so he well too.

Me- I'm over the flame after typing this chapter. It was really bad anyways. I mean that like telling me that I suck. It could give constructive criticism.

VIH- Good I was over it before we got it.

Me- Whatever. Anyways, I'm sooooo sorry for the looooong update. It happened because I had 4 projects in one class, another project in another class, new Spanish vocabulary list to learn, spirit week, then homecoming. I'm sorry.

VIH- those were the worst excuses.

Me- No they aren't. I put school before everything I do… except Joey. But it's hard to find something with Joey to interrupt my schooling.

VIH- you're such a nerd.

Me- Whatever. At least I read all the stories on my "to read" list and reviewed all the updated ones. I think that's a good accomplishment. I'm more of a reader and reviewer then a writer.

VIH-We is wonderful writers.

Me-Yeah right. Anyways please review me telling me anything confusing I'll explain to the next chapter or fix it and re-load the chapter.

VIH-Were sad because we don't think this chapter well reaches 100 reviews but we don't know. I hope it does by the end because that would make me so happy. Not that I'm shallow or anything XP.

Me-Review me and I'll… be happy? Just review I know you really want to.


	6. Hope Fades, Into The World of Night

(Guess what is currently on the other chapters. Can't? Oh well because if you did know what was there you'd know I don't own this. But wait! I have more! I also don't make any money off of this fic. Ok I'm done now.)

Me- review responses!

Voice in head- oh goodie! **Sarcasm**

Me- remember this is for last chapter too because of the flame I didn't answer so I am now.

Angel of the Carpathians- I wish I had my story finished too! Thanx for the review! Mizaki Amata- I would never kill Jou in my stories… just very hurt. Thanx for the kind review! AKV0012- I don't have a X-box but my cousins do and I like it P thanx for reviewing! Chittyco- thanx for not thinking that line was that corny… LONG LIVE YAOI! I hate flames too. Thanx for being a nice reviewer! SetoKaibaWheeler- I had time to read stories but not write mine. I'm sorry that that made you a bit angry (VIH- a little?) well I don't know how she really feels. Thanx for reviewing all the time! Remo Con- you were the best constructive criticism. And I hope that the last chapter cleared you up on how they can be so blind. If it didn't I'm sorry! Begs forgive me I'm just not that good! Thanx for telling me stuff to fix and crap… oh and reviewing a lot! Lil Nezumi- thanx! I need people reviewing and telling me that I rock! As do every other author! You're just to kind. Lieutenant Sparkles- hello friend thanx for reading and 86.3!!! Come on! It's just because I have no Ryou or Johnny Depp? Well I'll have Ryou later on… I think. Smoocher or Evil- Angst IS fun! Thanx for being nice to me! Jigoku Hikari- keel? I think you mean kill? Please don't because then you'd never know how it ends. Thanx for caring! And reviewing! Macbeth's Mistress- you can review whenever you want. As long as you read and tell me something. Godo… do you mean good? I thought so P thanx! MysticJunebugs- hello bug! You're right we should stick together. But Personal Personage has a right to his or her own opinion I said that before. (Voice in head- but you can go hurt them emotionally if you want) yeah!! I mean I'm supposed to be nice… eh what the hell I'll be mean just this once! You're one of my favorite people now! So nice to me ) thanx! Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu- I can't wait for the next chapter either! I mean I come up with almost everything as I type so I'm just as excited as you all! Thanx for being nice and reviewing a lot… I think. 

**Misura-** I know they had intent to help me, but it was just said in a rude way. Thanx for noticing those little details and everything! Review me more coolie-o person! P.S. Marik is insane with revenge.

**Flame Swordswoman**- Thanx that's really nice of you! I did actually try to make the last one better… I don't think anyone knew or read the 4th chapter. I made some not to important, but still there, changes. Oh well there'll be more angst to slurp up in this chapter XP.

**Repmet-** Don't tell Mystic Junebugs you know Personage. She's kind of crazy…not in a bad way -at least not for the non-flamers-. Weird I'm not even like that but a few other readers are like "kill the flamer"… weird, I guess I could take that as a complement. Also the grammar and stuff is my computers fault! I hate to blame others, but it's true! My computer is from 1990, if that! And it says sentences that aren't wrong are and I change them to the computers likings and it says that they're wrong like that too! Then when it corrects the first word of a sentence, for spelling or something, it un-capitalizes it! Ok I'm done for the complaining and excuses. It's really my fault for typing a story with this crap in the first place… don't worry I won't stop writing for anything. I said that in the first chapters and I'll stick with it! ).

**Kawaii-Chibi-Neko-chan**- did I get that right? I should have just put KCN-Chan… Oh well. I love to make people's days by reviewing! That's why I review! Never flamed once in me life (yes I put "me" there for a reason…that reason… ummm I like that way it sounds out loud). I like to do things and find things out for myself. I don't want a beta or anything of the sort. That only help I'll maybe take is if you review an idea or my computers spell checker (which isn't even that good). Thanx and I'm (my computer told me to change this I'm to I are…that defiantly doesn't sound right) like that to! I don't like people I know in the real world to read my stories and such. Thanx for being nice to me! I love it all!

**Yami No Marik-** thanx… I think. I know the constructive criticism is good, but that person wasn't a good intent criticism kind of review… whatever I don't even know any more. Thanx for the nice review!

**Aznstarangel- **wow that is a fun game… of course if you did that with my reviews, you know the not flames because I don't flame, you'd find like twice as many mistakes. I'm really bad with spelling even though I'm a native English speaker; go figure. XD I'm crazy too!!!!!!! Wow we have so much in common! You know I really appreciate the offer to beta, but I don't want one. I want to learn from my mistakes and make it better the next time around. I really enjoyed your review! It made my laugh and want to hug you so **huggles you** love you!!! Thanx for the lovely review, darling.

**AoiFurin-** you really think it's cute? A few people think that. Some parts are cute, but it's going to get mushy, sorry if you tear… but not this chapter later on. (VIH- DON'T GIVE ANYTHING AWAY!!) AHHHHH I'M SORRY!! You didn't hear anything!

Me- Ok, I'm not getting a beta, to much work. So don't ask. I appreciate the attempt to help me I really do, but I don't think it would workout with me…I don't know why either and don't ask about my weird-ness blame the older people who raised me, you know parents and siblings. Before you all kill (keel) me, here's your chapter!

VIH- oh goodie! **Sarcasm**

**P.S. **_italicized words mean that this is what's being either read or watched by a character. Ok now for the next chapter. _

-------- Hope Fades, Into The World of Night--------

Yami and Yugi ignored Kaiba's last statement and just fallowed him to the two closed doors. They were the only closed doors in the whole apartment. Right in-between them was the bathroom. It was foul looking, like it hadn't been cleaned since… well weeks would be Seto's most educated guess, but he didn't know what it was used for. Thus he had no idea how dirty it could get in just one day. How could he know? He'd never lived like this. He had servants clean up after his "meetings" with his "father".

'I shouldn't be thinking of myself while Jou is still out there.' He tried banishing his thoughts by opening the door to the right of the bathroom.

Immediately after it was opened a rotten smell lingered into the whole house. It smelt like alcohol and… marijuana? Seto wasn't too sure. For a genius he didn't know too much about drugs' smells. 'Why would I know that anyways?' he questioned himself.

The room was a pigsty. Not unlike the whole apartment, but a bit more so. The bed looked like it had never been cleaned, not even the sheets. There were cloths hanging off of the head and footboard and you couldn't even tell the color of the carpet because of all the stuff. There were bottles of Jack Daniel's and Vodka, Camel and bags of drugs that Seto didn't even bother placing into categories. 'No wonder the pup's so poor. His dad spend must spend all the money on these viol substances.' Seto thought while still looking around the room.

"Kaiba," Yami's commanding voice called to Seto, "I don't think this is Katsuya's room. It must be the other one." Kaiba ignored him and kept on looking around for anything that could help bring Jou's dad down in court for abuse, you know if the blood everywhere wasn't enough, but Kaiba just wanted there to be no escaping for this tyrant.

"I'm coming," Seto said but something caught his eye as he was turning. Sticking out from under some old raged cloths was a knife. 'What the hell?' Questioned Kaiba as he discreetly slide the knife into a bag he brought for evidence and put it in a hidden trench coat pocket while running out of the room after Yami and Yugi.

When Kaiba made it out of the room he saw Yami and Yugi trying to get the other room, obviously Jou's. 'I guess he locks his door.' Kaiba thought amused as Yami was about to banish the door to the shadow realm. "Yami," yes Kaiba knew that there were two Yugi's and he called the other Yami because everyone else did and he didn't know what else he could call some ancient soul or whatever crap they thought he was. "You can't send it to Ra knows where." Yami gave him a weird questioning look. "What if the police come back an find the door missing?" Yami lowed his head and backed away form the door.

"Well then you do it!" Yami sounded pissed off.

"Ok I will." Seto walked over to the door and took a bobby pin from his hair and started to fiddle with the lock on the doorknob.

"Do I want to know why you have a bobby pin in your hair?" Yami asked suppressing a fit of laughter that was sure to engulf him like it already had to Yugi, who was currently on the floor with tears of laughter flowing down his innocent face.

"How else do you think my hair stays so perfect through everything?" Seto replied.

"Hair gel? And how come I never noticed them in there before?" Yami asked, but before Seto answer, if was even going to, there was a click heard from inside the doorknob and Seto twisted the door open in a swift movement leaving the bobby pin in place.

The room was very plain. The bed was a rutty old mattress and some sheets, though it did look kind of clean, compared to the rest of the house. He had a desk with five drawers on it. There was also a closet that was wide open. It was empty except for two jeans and three shirts.

Seto walked over to the desk. Every drawer was locked. 'Must be important stuff in here.' With that thought Seto got another bobby pin from his brown locks and picked the lock of the bottom drawer to the left.

After a minuet of prodding the lock Seto finally heard a click from the inside of the drawer and opened it. There was nothing inside. All three, Seto, Yami, and Yugi were very confused looking in at the empty drawer. Seto unlocked the other four only to be meet by a empty piece of plywood.

"I don't get it. Why would he lock the draw if nothing's in there?" Yugi's face held a whole new look then the last time Seto had used his bobby pins, it was confusion.

"I don't know." Seto replied truthfully. "why don't you and Yami go get the car and bring it to the front, I'll wait here. maybe I'll find something while you're gone. So they left Seto alone in Jou's room.

Seto stared at the empty drawers in a confused state. 'why would someone lock an empty drawer?' he wondered. While looking at all the drawers he decided to reach to the back of them, just in case anything moved back in the shadows, and out of view.

Seto reached to the back for the middle drawer (1) and started feeling around for anything, but as soon as he put pressure on the way back, the front of the board popped up, almost hitting Seto in the nose. "Wow!" Seto said alarmed. "Pup, you surprise even me sometimes." Seto did the same to all the drawers and found all of Jou's belongings. One drawer contained his school supplies and report cards, which weren't all bad. The next had some journals, notebooks, and drawing pads. The middle had paints and drawing utensils. The next drawer had a photo album in it, while the last had Jou's Dual Monsters cards and a lot of money.

Once Seto knew there was nothing else of sentimental value in the room he left to see if Yugi had gotten the car to the front yet.

"Hey! Kaiba!" Yami yelled from across the street. "Come on let's get back to the mansion to see if anything has been found!"

While Kaiba was walking to the car he replied, "if anything turned up they would have cal-" but Seto's sentence was cut off by his collar beeping, indicating that something important had come up. "Kaiba here" he replied into the microphone within the coat.

"Sir there has just been an envelope delivered to the front gate, and the person who delivered it broke the security camera. Who ever it was, they didn't want to be seen." Some man from the mansion told Kaiba.

"WHAT?!" Kaiba replied as he ran to the car and kicked Yugi out of the drivers seat, launched the engine and sped down the road to his house at almost 150 mph.

"AHHH!!" screamed Yami and Yugi as they were tossed from side to side with each turn until finally the car jerked to a stop as Yami hit the dashboard and Yugi rammed into the back of Kaiba's seat. "Ouch what's the…" Before Yugi could even finish his sentence Kaiba was already running to the mansion's doors.

The front doors flew open as the young master of the house ran in yelling for some one to get him the envelop. It was brought to him and he ran half way up the stairs before Yami and Yugi got to the door panting. "What are you waiting for?! Get up here NOW!" Kaiba yelled furiously. Yami and Yugi wasted no time in rushing up the stairs after the exasperated teen.

They entered Kaiba's room and Seto told the two others to sit on the bed while he stud before them, opening the envelope.

"Alright Kaiba," Yami started in his hero voice, "this has gone far enough. Calm down and explain yourself." Kaiba said nothing in return; he didn't even acknowledge the fact that Yami said anything.

After finally ripping the stubborn envelop open Kaiba pulled out a videotape. 'Breath Kaiba, breath. I'm sure the Jou's fine. Fine,' Thought Kaiba as he gingerly slipped the tape into the VHS player and stepped back to sit on the bed, afraid of what he'll see.

"_Huh?" _'Jou! He's blindfolded.' Thought Seto while watching.

"_So, little sleeping beauty is finally awake. You sleep like a rock, did you know that?" someone moving into the light from the shadows said. _'Marik.' All three of the people in the room thought as they watched carefully.

"_Who are you?!" Jou asked while moving under the bondage holding him to the table he was strapped to._

"_Just think of me as an old friend." Marik laugh evilly. _'That bastard.' Seto thought while looking at his puppy try to figure out who the person was by voice alone. 'Poor Jou. This is all my fault.' All three thought.

"_You're the one who bought me!" _"WHAT?!" Seto yelled as the others looked shaken and baffled.

"_Good job young Katsuya." Marik answered._

"_H… how did you know my name?" Jou asked, still struggling._

"_Oh I know so many things about you Katsuya Jounouchi. Second Duelist Kingdom, Final in Battle City, best friends with Yugi and with his spirit, Yami, you've been to the shadow realm quite a few times, you even battled me there once, and one of the most important things, is that you have "stolen Kaiba's heart" so to say." By the time he was finished Jou stopped struggling he looked shocked, but it was hard to tell because of the blindfold. _"What did he say Kaiba? "Stolen Kaiba's heart"? what is tha-" Yami asked.

"Shut up and lesson." Kaiba replied quickly as to avoid answering. 'How did Marik know about this?'

"_What did you say about Kaiba?" Jou seemed puzzled._

"_Oh you'll see in due time." Marik looked very annoyed._

"_Tell me who you are bastard!" Jou demanded._

"_If you must know I guess I can show you a little later, but for right now you can just sit still and look pretty for the camera."_

"_WHAT?!" Jou asked. _'He didn't know it was being taped?' _Marik started to move closer to the table Jou's on. "Wh… what are you doing? Stay away!" Jou seemed to be panicking when the table moved him into a up right position while still tied to the table._

"_What time is it? How long was I sleeping?" Jou asked randomly._

"_Well my little cutie. It is 7:30am and you've been sleeping the whole night." Marik answered while pulling off the blindfold, but Jou still couldn't see who it was. "There now you can see Jou. Master Yami and Kaiba…"_

"_WHAT?! Seto? Yugi? Yami? You there? I'm so confused what's happening? Where are you?" Jou was slapped for asking this. _Seto jumped off the bed at that and was about to attack the T.V. but Yami and Yugi held him back so they could watch the rest.

"_I don't expect you to do any talking mutt! _'He can't call Jou that! Only I can!' Seto thought._ "Yes I know you're probably very angry right now Kaiba. First you find out your feelings and now I'm calling your dog "mutt". Such a cute and correct name for him, don't you think?" _Seto was fuming._ "Well of course you do, you came up with it." Jou was silent through all this. "Well I hope that young Yugi or Yami has given you the extra information. As you can see Jou is relatively ok and alive. You know, so you don't come down here for nothing." There was so much pain showing in Jou's eyes at that. They changed, went from their beautiful light brown to an ugly dark brown-black._

"_Just remember, if you don't come 2 days from now, at 11:00 pm." Marik made a slicing noise and a cutting motion with his hands across his neck, then pointed to Jou. "So be there." The screen went blank for a moment._

There was a silent in the room. "Well it could have been worst." And there's optimistic Yugi.

"How the hell could it be worse?" Kaiba asked in a broken tone.

"Well…" Yugi started, but didn't know what to say.

"He could be hurt and bleeding." This time it was Yami talking. Yugi smiled at his yami and held on to him in a death grip on the verge of tears.

All of a sudden the screen light up again.

_Jou was lying on the table with two large gashes on his arms. They start at his shoulders and go down to his wrists. Jou looked around with a dead expression on right before he fainted from blood loss most likely._

"_I just wanted you to see that I hold no empty threats. If you don't come at the appointed time I'll do worse the death to the boy; not that he isn't use to it. Foolish mortals, so caught up in irrelevant actions and such, you miss the real things you should focus on. MWAHAHAHAHA!! I relish in his forlornness, the poor dear, and your pity." He once again laughed maniacally._

_Suddenly Marik held the knife to Jou's neck. "You don't care if you die, ay?" he was talking to Jou's unconscious form, then looked up at the camera. "Well then I'll have to show him something to be scared of now won't I?" Marik paused for a minuet looking Jou over. "Be there or else." Marik said in a low, loathsome voice as the picture went black again. Only this time, it stayed that way._

"What were you saying Yami?" Kaiba asked with his normal "I hate you" face, only this time, he only put it up to hide the pain inside.

------ -- -- --- - - --- - -- - -- - -

"Worthless, worthless MUTT!" a voice echoed through a blank dark room.

"No please no don't. Stop! Let me out!" Jou yelled while trying to find his way out of the eerie and mysterious room, but there seemed to be no end to it.

"Worthless! You're a disgrace to me and the world!"

"No! AHHHH!" Jou screamed as he fell to the ground overwhelmed. He brought his knees to his chest and sobbed gently into them. "No I'm not, no, no," he repeated to himself softly while the room seemed to be getting darker. After a few seconds of this he lifted his tear stained face to the heavens. "Yes… I… I am." He whispered collapsing to the ground, a defeated heart.

--- --- -- - ---- -- -- - -- -- - - --

Marik watched Jou as he tried running from his pains. "Yes fall Young Katsuya." Marik said as Jou collapsed from a fetal position to an empty spirit on the ground, devoid of any happy feelings, just pain; for all he's been through.

"Your agony brings me great joy, and will help break the Pharaoh and sorcerer more then I could ever do alone. Soon all have everything I deserved from the start! Thank you for the help." Marik finished as a maniacal laugh filtered through the deep dark caverns of Jou's mind. He left Jou in his psyche, broken and abandoned.

-- - --- -- - - ---- - -- - ----- - --

"_I can't do this Sam."_

"_I know. It's all wrong. By rights we shouldn't even be here, but we are. It's like in the great stories, Mr. Frodo, The ones that really mattered. Full of darkness and danger they were, and sometimes you didn't want to know the end because, how could the end be happy? How could the world go back to the way it was when so much bad had happened? But in the end, it's only a passing thing. The shadow, even darkness must pass. A new day will come, and when the sun shines it'll shine out the clearer. Those were the stories that stayed with you. That meant something, even if you were too small to understand why, but I think, Mr. Frodo, I do understand. I know now. Folk in those stories, had lots of chances of turning back, only they didn't, they kept going because, they were holding on to something."_

"_What are we holding on to, Sam?"_

"_That there's some good in this world, Mr. Frodo, and it's worth fighting for."_

I had to put this quote (which I don't own) in from LOTR: The Two Towers. I think I kind of goes with the story. When you watch this scene, you can't help but feel really sad and great at the same time. It's a breath taking-ly good speech. If you haven't seen, or can't remember it, WATCH THE MOVIE AGAIN! This should be your favorite part in the whole second movie!

--- -- - ----- -- - - - ------ ------

(1)- the desk is a standard design. 2 drawers on one side and 2 on the other with a long drawer in the middle.

Me- O.O wow I can't believe I wrote that.

VIH- don't sell me short here!

Me- yeah you did do most of the work voice. Thanks! I really like this chapter.

VIH- wow you, like something you've done? Impossible.

Me- watch it.

VIH- HEY READ THIS THING I AM ABOUT TO TYPE!!!!

Me- now I'm not trying to be… what's the word? Umm oh well I can't think of it, but I haven't hear from anyone about that picture I asked to be drawn in chapter 3. It would be very kind if someone could, I don't know draw it and post it in their profile thingy. And if you have, GREAT! Just tell me, because I really like that position. It sounds to cute! They should really have that happen in the real show. Wouldn't that be funny? I wonder how Kaiba would react to that? Well please write a review telling me what you liked and didn't like about the chapter, how I could improve, and so forth. It would be nice.

VIH- I'm also terribly sorry for the long update. If you want to know why, look in my profile, if you don't care, good for you! I like you more then the people who need an explanation. I mean we were late. Wow.

Me- don't be so mean. I'm not taking up any more room for snood comments from the voice in my head so I'll see you next time! Weview me! (Yes I like to say it like werview instead of review.)


	7. What Can You See On The Horizon?

(Yes, yes, yes! No I don't really own anything in this story… WAIT!! I do…. No wait no I don't DAMNIT!)

Me- sorry it took so long. My excuse is at the end. I made this one pretty long to compensate.

Voice in head- why is the type so small in this "Word"?

Me- it's programmed to be that way, and, this time, I don't feel like changing it. I mean it doesn't do anything anyways.

VIH- good enough for me. Now I feel like answering the reviews! Please, please, please! Can I?

Me- **looks around nervously** I don't see why not. I'm sorry to any of you nice, sweet people if the voice insults or makes you feel bad in any way.

VIH- YEAH!!! Now my answer to:

**Chittyco**- I'm going to start writing right now. Next time try to write a longer review. Also you never answered me on that whole you drawing me that picture deal. I WANT ANSWERS! And maybe a picture… yeah… thanx anyways, I suppose. (Me- don't be too mean.)

**Kumori Sakusha formerly Saelbu-** GET A SHORTER NAME! You know typing your name took longer then typing up to here! I also love to put people in suspense. It helps them see that reviewing me may just get the next chapter up sooner. And does ja mean bye and ne mean good? I mean I don't get it. (Me- **shakes head** -.-; sigh) oh yeah thanx for reviewing.

**CrossHunt-s-** **bows** thank you, thank you I know I'm the best. You know you just draw the picture and send it to me when I get my E-mail ok? Thank you for the review. (Me- that was actually nice… wow)

**Flame Swordswoman- **don't we all love the angst? You didn't see any mistakes? What are you blind! I saw like 3!!! UNACCEPTABLE! But I'm too lazy to change them so. Whatever. I also liked the videotape scene thank you. Review more to me! (Me- not toooo bad)

**Misura- **you know you're a really cool and good author. I like your stuff and so I value your opinion very much. Yes Marik is a crazy little thing in this story. I think it suits him better then "new and improved" kind of Marik. Thank you for the nice review **bows** (Me- now you're just being nice to annoy me aren't you voice?)

**Scorpion29- **… you think you can just review after all that time and still be acceptable!! **Shrugs** ok you are, but just because I like you and the review you sent me. I know it was hard for me not to interrupt mandapanda and curse a lot at the flamer. It was really mandapanda that was so good. Here's you're chapter! Thanks for FINALLY reviewing **snikers**.

**Yukiko-Angel- **OF COURSE I STILL UPDATE IT!!! (Me- **laying on beach chair drinking lemonade **no need to yell voice it was only a question) **steaming** you're right. I'm sorry for yelling, but it's in my nature, you know being to anti-conscious. Thank you for reviewing and here's the chapter you may not have thought was coming.

**Lydia-** your name is fun to say. No, no, no!!! The chapter titles are from Into The West by Annie Lennox! We went through this many-a-time with others. (Me- don't be insulted by my rude voice in head, it's just like that. You aren't required to know what it is, or read the notes; it would just help sometimes.) Yeah. (Me- it's ok. I don't want my parents to know I'm writing this.) HEY! Who's supposed to be answering this? (Me- sorry, continue please.) Thanx for reviewing.

**Jigoku Hikari- **I know it's pretty sad. It's only going to get worse too MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! I've never heard of that game. Thanx for reviewing!

**Marina kashu-** I know that the flamer should say why there wrong! (Me- voice, don't say it so mean like.) Sooooorry! Anyways, thanx for saying this story was good and for reviewing… I think I made the story go a little faster then it would have because of you, you little bugger. (Me- O.o riiiiight…)

**Seto Kaiba's My Babe-** nice name XD and yes I did have to stop it there MWAHAHAHAHA!!! And don't worry mandapanda says that ever fic is good too… I'm only happy that you could read this one, because mandapanda likes so many that it's hard to get to read them all. She's so totally behind in her reading list… (Me- HEY!) Thanx for reviewing.

**Xoxoanime-matchmakerxoxo-** cool name. Kiss hug to you too! Lol sorry, but I don't think I'll ever have time to update daily, but I'll try harder to update more frequently after this chapter… this one took so long! Thanx for loving this!

**AoiFurin-** I know I'm a great friend XP (Me- HEY! I'm the great one here! Grrr) anyways I know have my e-mail on my profile so you can e-mail me anytime you want! Everyone likes to get e-mail right? I knew you'd like the quote. Who doesn't? I mean it is from Lord of the Rings, and who can resist that? Well I'll be looking forward to more updates from you too! Thanx!

**Sugar High Freak-** HEY BUDDY! I like it when people are hyper; they're easier to control MWAHAHAHA!!! You know I think I e-mailed you saying how grateful I am that you put me on so many of your lists! It's really nice of you. I updated! Cookies? (Me- don't forget to give me some in your review!) And I know you'll review right? **Twitch twitch **thank you for reviewing and telling your sister about me! That just makes me all fuzzy in the inside **tear tear**

Me- that wasn't too bad.

VIH- I knew I could make you and myself happy!

Me- ok here's the chapter.

_Italics means the character is reading or watching whatever's in the italics._

**What Can You See, On The Horizon?**

Yami and Yugi had left the mansion on direct order from Kaiba after the video. Right when he saw them walk out the front door, Seto collapsed on his bed, not crying, but lying there, reflecting. His thoughts were racing, swirling through his distorted mind. All he could think of was Jou. Seto closed his eyes, but, when he reopened them, he wasn't in his room anymore.

Everything was dark in this new place, and getting even more dismal by the minuet. The azure-eyed boy recoiled when he heard a scream and then maniacal laughter fill the voids of the empty space surrounding him. Seto started to run, looking for anything, anyone.

Suddenly, he tripped over something in the gloom. Quickly jerking his head to look at what he tripped over, then gasped at what he saw.

"Jou!" he yelled, though the other was clearly insensible to all around him. "No! What's happened to you? I… I…" but Seto couldn't even utter the words racing through his mind. All he could think of while he was holding his loved one close was, 'whoever has done this to him will pay severely.' Crystalline tears ran gently and silently down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth, hoping beyond hope, that his delight would be ok.

All of a sudden, everything blacked out, disappeared. Jou slowly faded from his grasp, as did the dark oblivion surrounding him.

"Ahhh!" A startled youth jumped as he fell from his bed. "What? Huh?" Seto looked around the room in a confused state until his eyes glanced over the numbers on his clock. "WHAT? 8:00 already?!" Seto was in a panic trying to get ready for the day. There was a knock on his door as Seto was buttoning up his black shirt that was accompanied soon after by a blue colored trench coat. Seto opened the door for the person that was knocking. "Yes?" Seto stated in an emotionless way.

"Someone's here to see you big brother. It's Yami and Yugi, but before you go… ummm… can I talk to you?" Seto's dear little brother asked with an innocent look that no one could ever resist. With a nod of Seto's head Mokuba walked in the room and sat on the bed, looking at Seto to say something first.

"Mokuba, if you have something to say I would be pleased if you would just-" but Seto's words were never uttered as Mokuba flew off the bed in to Seto's loving arms.

"I'm so sorry brother!" Mokuba had a plethora of tears flowing down his thin cheeks as he hugged is dearest brother fondly. "I'm sorry! I really liked Jou. I didn't know what happened until… I'm so sorry, Seto!" Mokuba was on the verge of hyperventilating while Seto was doing everything within his power to calm him down.

"Mokuba, please tell me what happened. You know I'll never get angry at you, whatever you did or do, ever," Seto tried to soothe him with. After a minuet Mokuba started to talk again.

" Well… I came in your room while you were asleep last night, and I found the T.V. on. You know I get very curious so I… I rewound the tape and, just watching what was happening backwards was making me nauseous, but I watched the whole thing anyways and… and," Seto knew that Mokuba was about to start crying again so he hugged him tighter and whispered reassuring things in his ear.

--- -- -- --- - --- - - ---- - - --

"Yugi, I don't feel good leaving Seto there." Yami stated for the twentieth time that morning.

"I know Yami, but we really needed to let Seto deal with this a little before we do anything, and one night seems to be enough time. Maybe he got some sleep." Said the ever, optimistic Yugi.

"I'm not so sure, but I do know that we need to go over to him very soon." Yugi gave him a funny look. "I know it's early in the morning, Yugi, but we really need to tackle this thing now." Yugi nodded in agreement as he finished cooking a small breakfast, so they could eat quickly and leave.

--- --- ---- - -- -- -- - - ------

Cold water splashed over the crippled body of a blond boy. "Wake up Katsuya," a crazy voice commanded. "You know I never really told you the whole story to all this did I?" The crazy man waited for no reply as he continued talking to the disoriented youth. "You see I didn't just choose you. I had reasons. And not just for you to be a pawn. You see, you ruined me! I was so strong, but right where I thought I had no chance of losing, you were there." This man wasn't making any sense to the broken blond.

"You were the one who ruined my perfect plan to get the puzzle. YOU ruined it! Not Yami, not Yugi, not anyone, but you." The man said calmly while rubbing and touching a knife in his right hand. "Those docs. Do you remember? No? Well I'll refresh your memory." As he said that Jou felt like he was taken to somewhere deep in his memories. It was himself, being controlled by Marik, on the docs. He remembered that duel; it was the worst thing ever. This was where he was swinging on the chain to help Yugi get out. "See you ruined everything. If that had gone according to plan, I'd have the power I deserve!"

Jou was brought back to the real world by a slash of the knife across his chest. He hissed in pain, but made no other emotion; Marik didn't like that. "Even before that, as I recall. You saved Yugi from that fire." Jou remembered the scorching hot flames that had licked at his already blemished skin. Another cut brought him back again.

"Then there was that duel, you know, the one against one of Odeon (sp?) in the finals. You won! You actually won it," he slashed at Jou again, "then that lead to me be uncovering! You made that happen! Another plan ruined by you!!!" 3 more cuts glazed Jou's skin, resulted from the evil man's rage. "Finally my dual with you. I tortured you, and did everything to make you DIE!" another cut, deeper this time; it made Jou wince, "but, no you survived!!! And AMLMOST FUCKIN' BEAT ME!!!" Marik made slash after slash, cut after bloody cut, until he gained control again. "Then you became the pharaoh's strength! He wanted to help you! Even when you were suppose to be out of the way you were there!" Marik took a few slow breaths. "I just thought you should know why you were being targeted. Of course you still were the easiest to capture, and you affected the two people I needed, but there was more to it."

Jou moved, ever so easily, against his bonds, as to not hurt his bleeding wounds. "Why did you tell me all that?" Jou managed to get out weakly.

"Why not?" was the only response he got from the crazy spiky haired blond. "I just wanted you to know that this is beyond wanting power," Marik held his knife out again as he finished with, "this is revenge."

--- - -- ---- - - -- - - ---

Yami and Yugi were getting worried when Mokuba was gone for more than ten minuets. They knew the house wasn't that big and that it wouldn't take that long to get Kaiba, especially with Kaiba knowing why their there; he'd want to hurry.

"Yugi, you think we should go up and see if they're ok?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.

"Yeah," Yugi whispered right back as they got up and walked slowly up the stairs to where they thought Kaiba's room was located. They heard some soft crying coming from up ahead and started to run, thinking that someone was hurt.

"Kaiba, Mokuba are you…" Yami ran in all heroic-like to see the two said brothers in a brotherly hug. "Oh! I'm sorry. I… we just thought that… well since Mokuba had been gone so long that… ummm well I can see you're all ok. Kaiba, we must talk about what we're going to do." Yami said in a drop dead serious tone.

"I want to help!" announced Mokuba. "Please? Jou was my friend too, and he saved me before and I just want to return the favor."

"Mokuba, I know that you're friends with Jounouchi, but I don't want you involved. I don't want to lose someone else so close to me." Seto explained with so much emotion in his face that it was hard to tell that it was really Kaiba.

Mokuba just stared at his brother. 'He had never been like this. He must be really distraught because of this whole catastrophe. I better stay out of trouble, for his sake.' "Of course, Seto, I'll stay here." Mokuba replied giving his brother another big hug. "I love you Seto."

"I love you too Mokuba. Now please stay out of trouble and… just do that ok?" Mokuba didn't have to answer as he felt a cool tear drop caress his shoulder.

-- Time lapse --

Seto had taken the tape and walked to his lab. He planed on using his technology to help find the blonds location.

"Wow this is some lab!" Yugi said in pure amazement.

"Well I need all the most advanced things, running a multi-billion dollar company. It also helps in times like these. Especially with Mokuba always getting kidnapped…" Kaiba trailed off at that.

Kaiba put the tape into one of the huge computers and started typing at an accelerated speed. Soon the tape appeared on a at least 10 x 10 feet screen, but Kaiba was watching the tape on a littler screen in front of the keyboard. The images speed by so fast, Yugi and Yami couldn't tell what was; it was all just one big blur. After 10 minuets Yami was about to say something when Kaiba suddenly stopped typing.

"I got it!" he yelled which made Yugi almost fall out of his chair. "In this picture right here, the one with the knife, you see how it reflects the camera?" Kaiba pointed to some random blur on the edge of the knife. "That's it!" Both Yami, and the optimistic Yugi, gave Seto a funny look.

"Kaiba, not to be the bearer of bad news, but that is just a blur of nothing…" Yami said slowly to Kaiba, as if he lost more then a few brain cells. "I think all this madness has finally gotten to you. Maybe you should…"

"NO! I'm fine! Here let me show you what I mean." He made a box around the serrated edge of the knife and enlarged it. "if there's one thing that'll never leave me it's my computer skills, Yami, and don't think I'd ever go crazy over…" but Kaiba stopped, he couldn't continue with the sentence, it sounded wrong. He really would have goon crazy already if he didn't know that Jou needed him, sane to come and save him. So he stopped the sentence there and just finished focusing the image off the blade.

"Wow… technology is amazing." Yugi stared at the picture of the camera's reflection.

"I know." Kaiba said simple. "Now I can see the back wall of the building their in from the reflection of the camera lens." Kaiba explained to the two lovers. He soon got that image into focus on the T.V. screen. "Now, we know there're in some ware-ish house thing… not that you couldn't already guess. The wall has some thing on it, but it's hard to tell from this picture…" Kaiba tried everything to get that picture bigger and clearer, but there's only so much a reflected reflection can show someone.

"Kaiba, is there anything else we could go off of? That picture can help somewhat, but it can't show his exact location. Is there anywhere else in the movie that can show us something useful?" Yami asked trying to sound encouraging.

"No there, isn't…" Kaiba sounded like he lost everything as he took a deep breath. He remembered how mean he was to Jou. All those times he pushed him down. How was he to know that Jou had to go through even more of that in his home life? How was he to know that Jou, fun, carefree, lovable, Jou had it so bad. 'Why did Marik have to pick Jou? I mean hat did he do?!' Kaiba thought as he started breathing harder. Yami noticed this and tried to comfort Kaiba.

"You know you're not the only one with these thoughts." This statement made Kaiba lift his head to Yami, who was standing over his chair, eve Yugi looked at Yami strangely. "I was wondering why Marik chose Jou myself for a while. I came up with a few reasons, and they don't just have to do with you and me." Yami finished at that, leaving Kaiba to think about what he said as he walked out of the room telling Yugi to follow him.

"But, Yami, why are we leaving?" Yugi asked his darker half, looking up at him with big eyes.

"I think Kaiba needs some time to think. We won't leave the house, just in case Marik tries something soon, you know the next message should be coming today. Hopefully it'll have some new information that Kaiba can go off of. I don't think it wise to come when Marik says. We really need to get there soon, least he kill Jou right before he walk in on. The 3rd day is tomorrow Yugi. I don't want to wait that long." Yami was telling Yugi all his thoughts on this whole matter while they walked back out of the lab.

Meanwhile, Kaiba was looking back at the picture of the warehouse wall. There had to be something there, something that will help lead him to Katsuya. He always liked that name. 'it sounds so fitting for something so graceful.' After he thought that Kaiba just had to laugh. Graceful? The puppy? He had seen Jounouchi fall over more times then anyone. But there was the way he fought with me sometimes. He would move so swiftly and the only word Kaiba cold use to describe it was graceful. Then the way he dueled. Funny that something so childish and addicting could bring out the grace in anyone, but he could feel it when Jou dueled, even the way he fell when dueling Marik. It was all so serene. He knew that sounded kind of sadistic, but at least he was being true to himself.

He looked back at the screen again, determined to get Katsuya out of there. Using his advanced technology, he could play about two seconds of the movie through the reflections on the wall until Marik moved the knife, thus destroying the picture of the wall. He watched these two seconds with all the focus he could muster looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"There!" he yelled. There was a ship out one of the small windows in the wall. Way in the back round, but it was something, something that almost made Seto shed tears of joy. It was perfect! He could track where that ship was going; it was probably one of Kaiba corps anyways, so that would make it even easier. It was harder to track that ship then it should have, though it was hard to see. He got it though. It was one of Kaiba corps carrier ships, bringing new materials in. From then on it was easy for the child prodigy to know where Jou was (1).

Seto went running out of his lab to find Yami and Yugi, he knew they wouldn't leave the house for fear of missing the message for today from Marik. "Yugi! Yami! I have…" but he stopped when he heard his phone ring; the normal tone that was kind of boring. "this better be important!" Kaiba yelled into the phone, he didn't want to have to do anything for work right now, he couldn't!

"Is that anyways to greet people Kaiba?" A dark voice said calmly on the other end, and Kaiba knew who it was without a introduction.

"Marik! You dirty bastard!" Kaiba yelled into the phone at the evil presents.

"Now, now Kaiba I was not born to a un-married mother (2), nor have I done anything too dirty, yet. I thought you smarter then that." Marik said, again, with an even tone.

"No matter what you do I'll get Katsuya back, you hear me!!" Kaiba yelled.

"Well if I'm a man of my word, then you'll get him back at the appointed time, but now I'd let you talk to him, you know just to see that I haven't killed him yet, but I'm afraid he's busy." It sent shivers down Kaiba's spin how much Marik sounded like Pegasus right now.

"What are you doing to him?" Kaiba yelled, regaining his balance enough to yell again.

"My dear boy, I'm not doing anything to him. Though I can't say nothing is happening to him." Marik wasn't making any sense to Kaiba.

"What do you mean?" Then it hit Kaiba. "You have someone else there? Hurting him? I don't believe that he's still alive!" It hurt Kaiba's heart to say that, he knew that Jou was still alive, he could feel it, but he had to hear Jou, had to know for sure.

"That hurt Kaiba. You should know I wouldn't lie to you." Marik laughed at that. "Well if it'll help you then I'll try to get him." Kaiba's heart stopped. Marik was going to let him talk to Jou? Just like that? Something was up. There was some ruffling, and Kaiba tried to listen harder; he could hear crying and a scream. 'oh God, Jou I'm sorry.' All this time Yugi and Yami were frozen. Listening to one side of a conversation can be very misleading.

There was a cough on the other end and some muffled talking. "Seto? Is that really you?" Jou, that was none other then Jou's voice, Seto could tell. "Oh God Seto." Jou seemed to don't know what to say. Kaiba could only imagine what he was going through just minuets before. This thought brought up some tears, but Kaiba wouldn't let them fall.

"Jou!!" Kaiba yelled into the phone, but not to loud, he didn't want to hurt Jou even more by yelling in joy. Once Seto said that Yugi and Yami looked at each other. Both having the same thoughts, 'is Marik really letting Kaiba talk to Jou?' "Jou, I'm so sorry I got you into this! Please hang on, for everyone." Kaiba sounded as nice as he could for Jou.

"No, Seto it's not your fault." Jou took a long, deep breath. "Marik told me why he picked me, you probably know most of it and I'm not going to waste time by telling you." It sounded hard for Jou to talk, so Kaiba decided he do some of it.

"I'm going to get you out ok? Marik won't know what he was getting into by hurting someone I care about." Kaiba really didn't even know the meaning behind his words until he hear a sniffle from the other line. "Jou what?" Kaiba was confused as to why he was crying. Did Marik do something? Had Kaiba said something?

"You really care about me?" Jou asked quietly.

"Of course I do." Kaiba said as softly as possible.

"I…" But there was a weird crashing sound and the nice little word Kaiba and Jou were in disappeared as Marik came on.

"That enough proof for you, Kaiba?" Marik said calmly again, as if nothing happened. Kaiba could here yells in the background. "I think we're done here don't you? I hate to be keeping you from your precious work." And with the Marik hung up.

"What happened Kaiba?" Yami asked.

"Jou's still alive and as well as one could be in those conditions, and that's all you need to know." Kaiba almost snapped at Yami.

"Ok." Yugi said as to not start an argument. He didn't mind not knowing what exactly was said, as long as he knew his friend was still among the living. "Kaiba, why were you running to us before? Did you find something useful?" Yugi changed the subject, just so there was no going back to any foul modes, but with all that's happened, he figured that would be impossible.

"I know where they are, and from what I hear on that phone, we need to leave for there immediately." Kaiba finished as he walked quite quickly out the door.

**--- Right after where we left Jou at the top ---**

Jou watched as Marik left. He was sure that he would have killed him right then and there, but Jou guessed he just got lucky. He was alone now, or he thought he was, as he tugged at the rope around his bloody and bruised wrists, just to see how tight it was.

"Trying to escape, huh?" Said a familiar voice with an accent he could quite place.

'Oh my God, no.' Jou thought as he turned a frightened face to a familiar smirk clad one.

"Hello again pretty boy." The man whispered.

----- -- -- -- -- - - -- --- -- ---- ---

(1)- ok if you want detail into how Kaiba did this amazing feet, here you go. I just didn't want this in the story because it was to long and I know you don't care enough at that point to care. So here: all he had to do was know where it was heading, which dock, and that was easy. Then get the ships track to that dock off of the ships navigation system, which he could do from this lab. Then he could tell the exact distance and way the ship was facing at that moment in time. Then it was even easier! Alls he had to do was pretend to be on that ship and look in the direction that the window was facing and he had it! That would be the place! (end) I really didn't want that in as you can see it's confusing right? I think it makes sense.

(2)- the definition of the word bastard is: noun- an illegitimate child. But the second definition is: an offensive or disagreeable person. So I guess Marik wanted to sound smart or something. Hey my mind comes up with this stuff while I type, I have nothing to do with it!

Me- how much do you hate me right now? **Smiles**

VIH- oh you're evil.

Me- I know, but I just thought this was getting a bit long. Please review so I'll update faster… **sweat drop** ummm faster then I updated this chapter at least. I'm sorry! I had exams and sorry, but school is more important to me then writing, though this it very close.

VIH- yeah. I think we should have stopped writing this and studied a bit more for geometry. I think we did badly.

Me- **crying** my A streak will end because of that exam!! **Runs away**

VIH- well I'll be the one to end this then. Well review and I'll get her to update soon ok? I love you all more anyways.

Me- **from far away** YEAH RIGHT! **Laughing heard**

VIH-;;; just review… tell me if you liked this! It'll be over in a few chapters so… yeah… before I go I HAVE to put this up. Read and laugh because I did when I first thought it up. Here you go:

**Imagine Marik singing this and spinning around in circles while pointing at the sky with his pointer fingers.**

Tidally tidally da

Tidally tidally wa

You have awakened

The great Ra

SO TREMBLE IN FEAR YOU FOOL!!!

BECAUSE I RULE THIS DUEL!!!

AND I'M SOOO COOL

MWAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA

DIG THIS CAPE MADE OF WOOL!!!!!

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

VIH- O.o I know that's your face after reading that and you should be scared… don't ask how or why I thought of that, it just came to me. BYE AND REVIEW!! I love you all!!! Pfft yeah love… I mean yes I do love you XD hehehe.

P.S. tell me if you see any mistakes, I only got to read like half of this for mistakes before posting it ok?


	8. Don't Say, We Have Come Now to the End

(Jiggy Jiggy rap I don't own nothin' sap) (If you were a smart person or just read that carefully enough you'd notice that I used double negatives so I really said I own it… I really don't own the characters used so HA you can't sue me!)

Me- that was by far my weirdest disclaimer.

Voice in head- yeah… I don't know why you even put it there; I mean it's even grammatically incorrect.

Me- whatever. Review responses!

**ChainsLeatherSex-** ummm… thanks for the review? I do love it when Marik is evil too! He's really not that nice little thing. I do have to say that this is NOT a "fluff" and if you read this chapter you'll know. What are you going to do when you're done with that one-shot? You never said… HEY! How could you call me a hentai freak or something? I am NOT! Well Marik isn't my FAVORITE character **coughJouiscough** but I'll check it out if I can. Do you know how booked I am! 4 whole pages in my notebook of stories to read! Sorry if I miss it. I SWEAR I'll try to read it, ok? Well thanks again and enjoy mean Marik (sorry if he dies or something, but my brain is twisted like you said and it comes out with these chapters randomly).

**AoiFurin-** the torture will end soon (VIH- along with J-) SHUT UP! Hehehe **nervous** ummm my voice didn't give you any info got that! Read! I command it! I mean thanks for the review. XD you're probably like, J? What's going to happen! End! Maybe that'll get you a-reading. XP

**Misura-** I'm glad you understand my reasons for the Marik/Jou hate thing going on! Yes the cavalry is coming, but can Seto change Jou's fate? Or not? … Wow that sounded like one of those summary things… anyways the guy is an OC not important, but kind of important actually for this plot/ending… well thank you for reviewing! I love you!

**Icefox1-** I'm like that sometimes too… too lazy to sign in…. ummm you only got to chapter 2… do you hate it? I'll fix it! Just read! I love that song… wish I was singing it! I can! I know it by heart! Well I hope you read on and enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Wolfjessica5-** **blush** really? It's your favorite? I'm flattered! Thank you so much for the review! It made me happy… even though it was only 10 words long **coughmakeitlongermeaniecough** hehehe! Well thank you again and I hope for a nice review from you again XP.

**Sugar High Freak-** yummy! **Eats all the cookies in one minuet** (VIH- ewww) you're just jealous because you can't do that! Anyways… Please! I like my ass! Don't flamethrower it! LOL just kidding! I have no pity for your stormy weather because it's not much better here! I won't tell you were because I don't feel like it, but I can tell you that it's cold and rainy; not even snow! Just stupid rain! Even though I love the rain. Thanks for the review! You make me feel loved! I hope you like this depressing chapter XP

**Flame Swordswoman-** I think you'll like this chapter if you like the torture and defiantly angst… thank you for liking my little song. I'll look for your story again. Here's the next part and last… well I think…. I hope you'll enjoy! Thanks for the review!

**Saelbu-** thank you for thinking my chapter was good! It made happy XD also for telling me what ja ne means, exactly. I updated for you! Hopefully this isn't to late for you hehehe -.-;

Me- now that all have been accounted for, the story! … No I'm not going to say anything about this chapter, lest I give anything away. I hope to shock you all! (Read if you must know what I'm talking about).

VIH- **WAIT! READ! THIS!** I'm sorry about this title. Please don't think it's stupid because it has a double meaning in this chapter so I'll tell you at the end of this chapter. **ALSO** if you want a good song to listen to while reading the BEST BEST **BEST** song to listen too is _I Love You_ by: Sarah McLachlan. It'll help you get all teary-eyed… I mean! Ummm… just read ok?

Don't Say, We Have Come Now to the End

'Oh my God, no.' Jou thought as he turned a frightened face to a familiar smirk clad one.

"Hello again pretty boy." The man whispered. Jou knew this man, well recognized him at least. The man wasn't ugly, but then again everyone had _something_ good about him or her right? He had dark blue hair pulled back into a small bun on the back of his head. His eyes were a very pretty forest green that somehow matched his hair very well. He was very well muscled, but not overly buff.

"You… you were that man from the ally. So… so Marik was your master who wanted me?" Jou almost whispered, afraid of what this man would do to him in such a weak state.

"Wow you have a pretty damn good memory there, and I thought all you had going for you were your looks." Jou whimpered at that as it brought horrible memories of his father back. At Jou's whimper the man put on a smirk that made him the most repulsive creator Jou had ever seen.

The man started towards him. Jou struggled against the binds, not that it would do much or anything, he just couldn't give in so easily, he may have been brutalized, but he's still Jou, and Jounouchi doesn't… he blinked and felt a sparkling tear drop fall gracefully from his own eye. He didn't mean to cry right then, but he was suddenly stricken with memories of Seto, of when Seto treated him nicely before all this. He cried for the thought of putting Seto through all this misery just for little old him.

"Why are you crying, hmm? Is it because you're scared?" the man came closer until he was touching Jou's face. He placed a finger on one of Jou's tears before it fell, then lifted Jou's head up to face him, never moving his slightly damp finger from it's place. "You know how beautiful that look is on you?"

Jou didn't move; he was afraid, though he would never admit to that. The man took this as an invitation and latched him self onto Jou's mouth. Jou, in return, started screaming for all he was worth into the man's mouth. Soon Jou felt his mouth getting raw and his lungs in need for air.

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion, but there's someone on the phone for you, Jou." Marik said, just as though he were one of Jou's friends at Yugi's or something, not that he got calls at Yugi's house, but that wasn't the point. "Make him feel loved, he's missing you a lot."

The man had long since let Jou go and soon Marik was standing next to him holding a cell phone up to Jou's ear. Jou tried talking, but all that came out was a cough until Jou finally found his voice. "Seto? Is that really you?" Jou had to ask that as stupid a question as he thought it sounded. He needed to hear his blue-eyed loves voice, "oh God Seto." Jou was on the verge of tears again as he hear Seto start to talk.

"Jou! Jou, I'm so sorry I got you into this! Please hang on, for everyone." Jou couldn't believe Seto blamed himself for this.

"No, Seto it's not your fault." Jou breathed in deeply as he felt as though nothing else existed but Seto's voice and his own. He just wanted to hear his chestnut haired angel again. "Marik told me why he picked me, you probably know most of it and I'm not going to waste time by telling you." Jou just craved for his blue-eyed dream's voice.

"I'm going to get you out ok? Marik didn't know what he was getting into by hurting someone I care about." Jou felt his heart swell at this as more tears made there way don him already wet cheeks. "Jou what?"

"You really care about me?" Jou felt so good even in his current predicament, to have heard his beloved say how he cared for him.

"Of course I do." Jou listened to these soft words as if they were his lifelines, and in a way, they were.

Jou just had to tell Seto, his love, how much that meant to him; somehow put his feelings into words, but he knew that was pointless. Only actions could speak how the beige-eye teen felt right then, and there was no way to do that. "I…" right as Jou was about to say something, he wasn't even sure what, one of the boxes in the room they were in crashed to the ground. The world the pair was in seemed to disappear and Marik immediately grabbed the phone, walked out of the room, and started talking to Seto again.

"Now where were we?"

**Where we left Seto**

"Kaiba!" Yami tried to slow Seto down, but before Yugi and he had a chance to follow the mad sapphire-eyed teen, he was boarding his motorcycle and in the blink of the eye, out on the streets.

'Hold on Jou, I'm coming.' Seto's mind recurred as he rushed past pedestrians and street signs until he was out of the city heading to the docks. 'Why does everything happen at the docks?' Seto wondered was he looked at the familiar sight before him. 'Like when Jou was brainwashed.' It wasn't the best idea to bring that up because it also reminded Kaiba of the man who was responsible for all this, then and now.

'I should be thinking up a plan, not thinking about that bastard.' Kaiba thought as he stopped the motorcycle a little bit from the building he knew Jou to be in; he had to stop the loud engine before he got to close as to not alarm anyone of his presents.

As hard as the brilliant mind of the young CEO thought, he couldn't come up with anyway to break Jou out. He didn't even know exactly where Jou was in that building. Then all of a sudden there was a scream. Seto knew that it was from Jou and soon all rational thought left Seto's mind as he ran to help the younger teen.

It took a surprisingly long time for Kaiba to even get to the door of the old, decaying building. It was strangely left wide open. Kaiba's first thought was that Marik suspected he'd come and was waiting. So Kaiba just stood there, waiting for something, anything to happen. It wasn't like Marik could force him in or anything right? So Seto stood there, looking in on the dark room inside. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary, just some boxes, and a door… Kaiba did a double take, how could he have missed that?

Slowly he made his way to the door as quite as a mouse. He pressed him ear against the entrance to who knows what. He could hear something as he strained to catch the sounds as they happened.

"I'm done with him boss. Do you want me to do anything else?" a strange voice asked.

"No, just don't leave the area. Go keep watch or something, I'd like a few words with him." 'That's Marik's voice!' Kaiba thought as he heard the doorknob move. He quickly moved to the side in the shadows, out of sight. A blue haired man stepped out of the room with an ugly expression on his face. The CEO just watched him move to the entrance of the building and stand with his back to Kaiba.

The teen genius thought it was safe to put his ear to the door again. He could make out some of the dialog.

"I just want you to know that your love is here right now little Katsuya. Just outside that door. He's early, and you know what that means, right?" Kaiba heard Marik say. His eyes widened. 'How could he know I'm here,' Kaiba's mind was rushing, but he kept listening.

"You're lying!" Jou yelled, he sounded really nervous. 'I need to go in there and stop this!' Kaiba thought that Marik was going to do something to Jou, and that was the last thing he wanted.

"Stop!" Kaiba yelled as he burst through the door just in time to see the psycho stooped over Jou with a toothed blade in his hand.

"I thought you'd just stand there and wait forever." Marik's words were all but lost in the sapphire-eyed boy as he stared at Jou's abused body. He'd never seen anything so horrid. Jou was shirtless and his normally lightly tanned chest and stomach were all but black and blue and red, there wasn't a spot left alone that his eyes could see. His average blue jeans were torn in a few more places then normal for the "accident" prone teen, and through those holes Seto could see crimson, but not too much, not like his chest was. Kaiba's eyes migrated up to Jou's face. The blonde's visage was still just as beautiful in the CEO's eyes. The only blemishes were a little split in his lip and a bruise on his right cheek. Even though his hair was dirty looking and he could see some crimson discolorations, it still covered his face, just like it normally would, and enhanced the poor boys best features, his eyes.

As soon as Seto looked into those pained dark amber eyes, he regretted it because he couldn't look away. He had wanted to look into those eyes ever since they were taken away. Seto thought of the saying you don't appreciate something until it's lost, and now he believed it.

Through Jou's eyes Kaiba could see everything, all the pain and the fear they held.

"Kaiba what are you-," before Jou could finish he attained a sharp backhand. That made Kaiba's blood boil.

"Where's the pharaoh, hmm? Well, I guess that doesn't matter because you're too early anyways, and you know what that means, right?" Marik asked after his glare at Jou, warning him not to speak again. "Your little boy here won't live to see to-morrow!" Marik was about to take his millennium rod out, and Kaiba hadn't a doubt that it was going to be used to hurt Jou more, kill him in fact.

Kaiba was beyond boiling point right about now, he'd never been this angry. He felt a strange surge running through all the veins in his body (1). Soon that strange blue haired man was in the doorway with a gun pointed to Kaiba and sifted it to Jou as if his master didn't know whom to kill first. Kaiba started moving down to protect Jou, but as quick as he was, it wasn't fast enough and Jou was holding his shot side in pain.

That was the last straw and Kaiba could feel all that energy surging through him increase tenfold. Marik stood there his smirk was soon replaced with shock as he felt the millennium rod fly from his fingers; this was just the thing he was trying to stop from happening!

The pain Kaiba was feeling unleashed the powers he always had. The rod came soaring into Kaiba's awaiting hand. Kaiba looked at Marik and the revenge-craving killer looked just as frightened as Jou was when he thought he was going to be killed. Kaiba's eyes looked as if the sun itself was burning in them, his face was scrunched up in anger and frustration, his mouth, in a snarl that meant death to the person who caused it.

The blue haired man fell to the ground as Kaiba had sent his mind forever into shadow without even looking over to him, for his eyes were set on Marik, and wouldn't leave him until that murderer died the worst death.

"You may send me to the shadows, but at lest I'll get the pleasure of knowing you'll never have what you truly wanted." Marik yelled as he felt the darkness of the shadow realm pull him slowly apart piece by piece. The last sound he ever made was a blood-curdling scream.

Those last words lingered in the air along with the scream as Kaiba thought of the meaning. Soon another scream added to the mix and Seto seemed to open his eyes for the first time through all this mad-ness as he looked over to Katsuya, his blond love. "No!" Kaiba yelled as he figured out what Marik meant. "No Katsuya! I won't lose you!" Kaiba yelled as he bent down to Jou on the floor. "I'll save you Jou just… just relax and breathe ok? Just keep breathing." Seto tried so hard to stay clam and make himself believe he can save Katsuya. He took Jou's hand -the one over the wound- and held it, then looked at the hole the bullet made. The hole went right through his fifth and sixth rib down, and into his lung, at least that was Seto's most educated guess, and Seto was very well educated.

"Kaiba," Katsuya said painfully slow, "I don't think you can save me this time." There were tear flowing gently and slowly down Jou's bruised cheeks. Looking at Jou like this had made tears start to pour down Seto's face too. Jou took a slow painful breath, and then filched Kaiba's chin with his free hand, willing his lost love to gaze into his shining eyes. "Please, stop. Don't cry for me, ever. I don't want to bring you pain." Jou said in a soft voice.

"Then don't leave me, please! I can't handle this!" Seto exasperated.

"Yes, Seto, yes you can. You're stronger then you give yourself credit for. You'll live on without me, please live on without me." Katsuya looked at him with more pain then ever before, if it was because of this depressing conversation, or the bullet hole in his lung, Kaiba never figured out, probably both.

"I… I never got to tell you how much you mean to me, Katsuya." Kaiba said, with more sorrow then ever before.

"Tell me now then, I'm listening," Seto stared at Jou for a moment. "Tell me quickly, Seto, please tell me something, I want to hear your voice before I go." Jou let a few more tears fall before he looked back up at Seto.

"The world, you mean more to me then the world, Katsuya." And with that Seto pulled Jou into the most passionate kiss anyone ever shared.

When Seto pulled away to look at Katsuya he saw a small smile grace the blonde's lips, before he whispered, "thank you, Seto Kaiba, love." And with that, he broke into a horrible coughing fit. Seto tried everything to quench his coughing, but couldn't stop it. After what seemed like hours to Seto, but in reality was only a minuet or two, Jou stopped coughing suddenly and croaked out a barely audible, "goodbye," while placing his hand on Seto's cheek. The wide-eyed boy held into Katsuya's hand as that last breath left his loves lips. As Seto caught the smaller boy before he fell backwards from their kneeling position, he felt more tears spill over the edge of his eyes, and he cried, for longer than he had ever cried, or ever will cry, again.

"No, oh God no, please this… this can happen, Katsuya, I… loved you." Seto spoke softly through his uncontrollable tears, rocking back and forth while cradling Jou's body, hugging the blonde lightly.

The sirens of few police cars soon filled the once silent air as Yami and Yugi ran in, leaving the police to follow far behind them. With one look at the scene in front of them, they somehow knew what must have happened. Yugi grabbed Yami in a one crushing hug, and wept into his chest because of his lost best friend. Yami put his hand on top of Yugi's head and put his four head against the back of his hand, and he cried as well, while his other hand held onto Yugi's shoulders tightly.

End

(1) "Through all the veins in his body"- but not the arteries **comic drum sound…** **cricket chirps** ummm… not funny? Sorry trying comic relief, but failing.

The title refers to how Jou will die and Seto doesn't want it to, but it happens anyways.

Me- O.O is anyone out there in tears?

VIH- O.O wow this was really saddening.

Me- now you all know why this is angst, and to all you angst posers XP this is the true angst don't you think? Don't worry; I'm not leaving this story like this. If you look at that chapter thing you'll see another chapter, the epilogue. Please read that too and review it as well… I'm sorry for this being so sad…

VIH- oh yeah before I forget, WARNING! This story has character death in it.

Me- I'm sorry I couldn't warn you before, but that would just ruin that ending, you know? All that tension I'd been trying to build would be lost before it could even work right when you'd read "character death" it would be way to obvious to the ending… at least that's what I think…

VIH- you known what? I don't like the way this ended too much… it's ok, but I don't feel fulfilled… please help me with this and review something nice, like you cried when you read this or something.

Me- you know how well I could picture some of these scenes? And you know how much I hate myself because I can't draw them!

VIH- I wish I had some artistic abilities. Well review and read the epilogue. Bye!


	9. A Pale Moon Rises ::revised Epilogue::

Me- I don't own anything, but the idea or story… you know maybe not even that so don't sue if there are any violations please. **RE-WRITEN! AT THE END, I CHANGED IT!**

Me- here are the lyrics to _I Love You_ by: Sarah McLachlan, which she owns not me. I'm giving them to you so you can just see how well that lyrics work with the last chapter.

P.S. sorry if any are wrong… I'm listening and typing because I don't have the lyrics themselves, and it's hard to understand her sometimes… be nice to me please! I love this song too!

I have a smile Stretched from ear to ear 

_To see you walkin' down the road_

We'll meet at the lights I stare for a while 

_World around us disappears_

_It's just you and me_

_On my island of hope_

A breath between us could be Mars 

_Let me surround you_

_I see to your shore_

Let me be the girl you see 

_But whatever time I'm close to you_

_There's too much I can't say_

_And you just walk away_

And I forgot 

_To tell you I love you_

_And I'm just to lost_

_And cold here without you_

I grieve for my condition 

_For I can not find the words_

_I need you so_

Oh but every time I'm close to you There's to much I can't say 

_And you just walk away_

_And I forgot_

_To tell you I love you_

_And I'm just to lost_

_And cold here with out you_

I grieve for my condition 

_For I can not find the words to say_

_I need you so_

The title refers to how this is the real end and the moon kind of means the end to day… get it? Well I thought it worked.

A Pale Moon Rises

POV: Seto

That was my story. Having gone through that, I've seen what happens when you fall in love, but I've also seen what happens when you lose that love, forever. That's not exactly true, though, I'll always have Jou, just in my mind and heart. I'll never forget him, and now, neither will you. His spirit will live with all the love and all lost love in the world.

3rd person

Soon after Jou's death his father was arrested and sent to jail, where after many years, he sobered up, and was released on good behavior. Seto wasn't happy about this madman being back out in the world, but he proved to be a good person when not drunk and was never really heard about again, he must have had so much shame he put himself into exile.

Seto was never really the same. He started to act more like Jou would have wanted him too. He was nicer to his new friends, the formally known as "geek squad". He helped Yami help Yugi get through the death and they helped Kaiba right back. Mokuba was constantly there as well, helping his brother through his hard times. It wasn't just hard on those few people who knew about all this. Every other member of the gang was hit really hard by the news of Jou's sudden death too, but Honda seemed to be hit the hardest, being the one to know Jou longest. He felt responsible, but everyone helped him get over these feelings and get on with his life.

Then there was Jou's family. Shizuka was beyond devastated, everyone was afraid she'd commit suicide, and she almost did! She really loved her brother; he was her inspiration to live for crying out loud! Her mom found her before she tried anything though. She was put in therapy, but it was Mai who really helped her by telling her if this was really what Jou would have wanted. It worked and it even worked on everyone who heard it, everyone felt a little better after her words. Mai took the news the best, she's very strong, but independent. She probably had a really hard time, but never bothered us with her problems, like Jou wouldn't, and got over it by herself.

Seto sighed in content as he looked at the notebook he had barely put down since Katsuya's death. He was looking at his favorite page. The notebook was the one that he took from Jou while he was in the hospital, the one that had all of Katsuya's drawings in it.

His favorite picture was one of the biggest there; it was folded up to fit in the notebook. The background was that of the night sky with one star for each of his friends, the stars were big enough so that Jou could draw a small picture of each friend in it. He had a star for Yugi, Yami, Honda, Bakura, Ryou, Anzu, Otogi, Mokuba, and there was even one there for Seto himself. He had a straight face in his picture, but he somehow looked very nice. Seto just thought it was Jou's talent to make anything he draws to look nicer then they really are.

While Kaiba was on his way home, still looking at the picture, he decided that he would put all Jou's pictures up around his mansion, so that it would feel like Jou was still there with them, and, in a way, he would be.

Me- I hope you enjoyed this story… if this ending is just too corny for you, I'm really sorry, but it was the best I could do. Please forgive me and review?

VIH- yeah I know the ending already sucked, and it's just added the beat flavored icing to the artificial lima bean flavored cake, but please don't be mean in the review, ok? If this really is bad, just don't review we'll take the hint and never write a story like this again.

Me- was it really that bad? Well just review and lift my spirit please. I love you all for making it through this story! I know it was hard and long and maybe sad, or you just laughed at my pathetic attempt at angst, and I'm proud of you for trooping it out!

VIH- THANK THE LORD THIS IS OVER! Now I can write more of Batman, Yu-Gi-Oh! Style XD.


End file.
